Orion's Belt
by Lone-Angel-1992
Summary: After being killed by their ex-wives and Molly. Harry, Ron, and others are sent back for a redo and this time it's no fun and games until certain someones are dead. Slash! Mpreg! Bashing! !Not for Ginny or Hermione fans!
1. Chapter 1 Standing

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe this was how it was turning out; fifty wands at our throats and me being wandless, standing protectively in front of my lovers as though me standing in front of them would be enough to save their lives. …But Merlin how I loved them enough to pretend it would be enough. That if I gave my life like Lily Potter once gave hers, my loves would survive.

I knew they wouldn't despite the lives that were given to protect them, soon to be including my own, they wouldn't survive. Like so many others we would die because of greediness.

The first to fall was Harry's godfather. Sirius was killed protecting Severus, his love… the one who was carrying his child, it was in vain; Severus's life and the life of his child was taken soon after Sirius's death. After all that would mean The Black fortune would obviously fall to the boy who lived—that greedy red-headed whore had to have had that as well as the Potter money.

Remus was murdered when that bitch that calls herself my ex-wife passed laws that made it so werewolves were to be executed—including the children of werewolves; just in case they were developed "the disease" later in life which of course "sadly" meant that Teddy Lupin-Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin, Harry Potter's heir and godson, had to die. Tonks was killed in the last battle, she was the godmother of Teddy Lupin-Malfoy; she would have been proud to know Teddy got her gift of Metamorphmagus. Teddy was born with Malfoy blond hair but died at the age of six adorning quite proudly bubble-gum pink hair. Lucius was assassinated ten days before the werewolf law was passed. Kingsley Shacklebolt and his wife Narcissa (formerly known as Lady Malfoy) Shacklebolt, Lucius's best friend, were pushed executed for disobeying the law by protecting Teddy.

Then Moody was killed because he was so loudly protesting _everything_. It took no less than thirty-four aurors to take him. His famous last words were, "I would have been dead by now if you would have kept me on as an auror instructor."

Rita Skeeter, merlin bless her soul, did her very best to expose what was going on. From what Hermione Weasley nee Granger, then back to Granger after the divorce, was really up to. To the crimes being done by the ministry and why Minister Rufus Scrimgeour was so insane, he was hunting down and slaughtering any who had the slightest connection to a dark wizard. Rita had her assistances, Lavender Creevy nee Brown and her Husband Collin Creevy, posted daily articles about, featuring pictures, of the those that were killed, of how the laws that were being passed that took away basic rights, of book burnings with Hermione Granger stand proudly at the scene of where "dark" books were "being gotten rid of before they could destroy some young child's mind". Rita always made sure everyone knew that Harry Potter was doing his very best to stop the criminal deeds being done as he and his lovers were on the run from the so called law. Lavender and Collin died after releasing one last newspaper featuring a picture Rita Skeeter getting a dementor's kiss for voicing her right of free speech. After being given a farce of a trial and sentenced to the kiss, Rita Skeeter's last words were "For record I didn't even have to twist the facts, the truth was already horrible enough."

Luna Nott and her Husband Theo and Her father were killed for treason because they let Rita use their newspaper to post her "lies." Poor Luna, she was a good friend, but I wish I could have seen Hermione when Luna said, "Your just mad because the Wacklespurts say I'm saner then you."

And when Umbridge is too horrified to be on the side of the Ministry, something is wrong! After rescuing us from the cells of the ministry after we were captured, and leading us through safely to the exit, the aurors appeared and Deloris Umbridge took the killing curse that was directed at Harry Potter, she saved his life… She saved all lives that day. Her last request was for Harry not to try to make the ministry right again; her exact words were, "I will not lie Mr. Potter, it is no longer worth you saving—I don't think it is able to be saved."

Amelia Bones and her niece Susan and Susan's husband Terry Boot were killed in a mysterious "accident". The fact that Amelia was the next in line to be Minister, and Susan had gotten the job Hermione wanted was just coincidental.

Fred and George, Percy, Bill, Charlie went next because my ex-wife thought they might have stood a better chance at inheriting my family's fortune then she did. After being labeled as Dark wizards by their so-called sister Ginny and Mother, the aurors came after them. Molly, who was sleeping with the Minister, had them even killed in order!

Bill and his mate Fenrir were killed for being werewolves; the fact that Bill was only scratched by a werewolf, and not a werewolf, meant nothing. Charlie died saving the siblings Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour who were to be executed for being magical creatures. Percy showed his true colors after being so angry that his older brothers were dead and not willing to risk his wife being next, asked his wife to flee the country. Cho Weasley nee Chang, wept greatly from America when she learned from an auror working for us that Percy was found sitting at the Minister's desk, and he smiled at the Minister before blowing up the entire Ministry, not many ministry officials survived. Cho was soon found and killed by a jealous Penelope Clearwater.

Fred and George, not wanting to be outdone by their newly name favorite brother, when half the auror department came after them… Fred and George went out with a blaze of glory taking Diagon Alley with them.

…Arthur Weasley was killed by his money-hungry wife a year before his sons were marked to be killed by his wife and daughter.

All of this started when after coming home from the last battle expecting to see my loving wife waiting for me. I remember listening to Hermione and Ginny talking about being famous for being the widows of the heroes of the War, and how love potions they had on us worked to the very end. Hermione started talking about taking the name Prewett; an old pureblood name would get her further in the ministry as would a vast amount of old pureblood money that came along with it. Then Ginny asked what they were going to do with the love potions mixed in the muffins since the dunces that _were_ their husbands no longer require it after using it since Hermione was in fourth year. They laughed when they said we were so easy they didn't even have to use the marriage contracts made after second year against us.

We only ate those "Special" muffins when we were in front of Hermione and Ginny because they were absolutely terrible and we threw them out every time they were sent. But it explained why while we were away the love we had for Ginny and or Hermione seemed to have faded. And to think we felt so terrible for falling in love with each other and Neville and starting an affair while we were away fighting death eaters.

Ginny and Hermione were _so_ surprised when a goblin delivered marriage termination papers for using love potions from their dunces of husbands. Molly Weasley was spitting with anger, at the money that was supposed to be hers after Lord Prewett died in battle and left the money to his wife; after all the former Lord Prewett, Molly's father, left the money and title to his sons or if they were dead, Molly's youngest son.

This set off a chain of reactions that led to so many deaths because of three spiteful greedy women. And Albus Dumbledore refused to lift a finger because Hermione and Ginny were "purging the dark" for the greater good. And McGonagall actually chastised us for divorcing such "good women."

We had the naivety to think that Hermione, Ginny, and Molly would be harmless so we let them go unpunished. We spent the summer courting Neville, who would be the sub considered the "girl" in our relationship. We used our money to try to spoil him rotten, or at least boost up his self-confidence; our Neville so beautiful, so fragile, so modest, so perfect for us. The Daily Prophet reported that Lord Potter and Lord Prewett married Lord Longbottom soon after our summer away. It was after that summer that Hell started.

Hermione and Ginny had somehow weaseled their way into the top ministry officials' ears and we were labeled Dark Wizards bent on taking over with "The great Harry Potter as the New Dark Lord." Our accounts were frozen and we were on the run.

But now we stood facing our deaths, Albus Dumbledore shaking his head in disappointment because we "went dark;" you know he didn't even defend Hagrid when the aurors came for the half-giant and his brother nor when they came for Professor Flitwick. McGonagall was there claiming that it was our ungratefulness to Hermione and Ginny that led to this. Molly, just Molly seeing as she and Ginny were disowned from both the Weasley and the Prewitt families, was spewing with glee. The minister was here to get glory for taking out the newest Dark Lord and his husbands; he had brought along what was left of his auror department. Ginny and Hermione had superior looks on their faces-they still wouldn't get a dime from us. Seeing as we had no family left we decided our money would be donated back to the goblins to help increase their security—no telling when the Ministry would come for them.

Molly stepped forward in front of her former daughter in-law, "You should have behaved better Ronnikins."

I would kill that bitch if I got the chance. How dare she use what only Fred and George could.

"Like your brothers before you killed them?" Her own brothers; if they behaved like Ginny maybe I could understand.

She stepped closer and hissed, "They were in the way much like you are."

I shook my head, she was not worth the reply; how could Arthur Weasley have married such a cold-hearted woman… Ah yes I remember, Love potions. An even better question was how such a woman could raise the Weasley brothers who turned out so great, but then the answer would be because Arthur Weasley had raised them as well. Ginny spent too much time with her mother to ever have been saved.

I turned my head to see Dean at my left bleeding almost as much as but deciding as I was to go out protecting his love—Seamus. I remember smiling when the two finally got together.

And next to the two stood Daphne Greengrass and Astoria; neither married, Daphne's fiancé Cormac was killed, and Astoria was too busy leading the resistance after her neutral parents were killed for "being dark".

I turned my head the other way to see my best mate, Draco, standing proudly a huge cut scar-ing his blood covered face. He had his husband, Blaise, behind him. Draco saw me looking and nodded in a way that told me he, too, knew this was the end. He turned and kissed Blaise one last time and told him he love him— I was Draco's best man at their wedding, my Neville was Blaise's maid of honor.

Next to them, shockingly enough, stood the husbands Marcus Flint and Oliver Flint nee Wood; great men, though still insane as they come when it concerns Quidditch.

I felt someone touch my back and turned to see Nev had reached to do it before our other husband chastised him and pulled him back to stand behind him.

"I love you both." Tears blurred my vision.

"I love you too," My husband and former best mate smiled sadly and held Neville tighter. "I love you Neville."

My Neville buried his face into our other husband's chest crying but told me he loved us as well. …If there was a chance I hoped they lived, even if it's without me. So that maybe in the future there would be a green eyed baby with messy red hair and a heart-shaped face, and that Neville does not name him Trevor! And preferably our son would have been named Orion after our favorite constellation. The constellation, our constellation was made up of three bright stars.

And tonight those stars shined above us, and silently I made a wish on them that I, my husbands, Draco and Blaise, Daphne and Astoria, Dean and Seamus, Luna and Theo, Oliver and Marcus, Rita, Lavender and Collin, Sirius, Severus, Lucius, my brothers, Fenrir, Narcissa and Kingsley, Moody, Remus, Teddy, my dad, could redo this.

Merlin if only I could redo this; I would have befriended Draco a lot sooner, never trusted Hermione Granger, would have had both my husbands in my arms and in my bed as fast as I could, I definitely would have contacted Lucius Malfoy for those Lord classes earlier on, I would have become a Slytherin just to spite McGonagall and Dumbledore and have had my husbands there with me, I would… I guess there wasn't anything I wouldn't have done if I could redo this.

I faced back towards my death. I would die before my loves would, I would have it no other way.

Spells were shot, my world went black.

….

And here ended Ronald Prewitt-Weasley who died protecting his husbands Harry Potter-Black-Weasley-Prewett and Neville Longbottom- Potter-Black-Weasley-Prewett.

-oOoOo-oOoOo- -oOoOo-oOoOo- -oOoOo-oOoOo-oOoOo-oOoOo-oOoOo-oOoOo-

First chapter done, review and tell me how you like it!


	2. Chapter 2 Canary

_**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. **_

_**Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**_

_**"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks**_

_**Harry turned over his card and read:**_

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**_

_**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, **_

_**for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, **_

_**and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. **_

_**Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**_

_**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**_

_**"He's gone!"**_

"**Let's pray he stays that way!" Ron snapped.**

**And Harry nodded firmly.**

…**Wait. **_**What that hell!**_

**Both Ron and Harry instantly jumped up and eyed each other. Harry gasped when he saw what Ron looked like… **_**again.**_** Tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, blue eyes and red hair, with big hands and feet; harry knew that Ron would eventually grow into a strong, toned, well-muscled man, with shoulder-length hair, his hands and feet spoke of the good things to come and Harry knew quite well, and Harry has always loved those freckles.**

**The young Harry blushed and looked away.**

**Ron eyed the sight before him. Harry, **_**his**_** harry was eleven again. Dark messy locks, pale flawless skin, and those eyes—Ron's always loved those big stunning emerald green eyes. Merlin Harry was gorgeous even as a kid… and Ron felt like a total pedophile. **

_**Did he just blush?**_** Ron asked himself when**__**Harry looked away. Ron felt a certain part of himself twitch in excitement. The red-head always loved when Harry blushed almost as much as he loved when Neville blushed…**

_**Neville… blushing…**_** Ron moaned at the thought but then groaned in frustration when he remembered Neville was only eleven here. **_**Eleven? Neville blushed all the time when he was eleven, how am I supposed to control myself? Neville won't last a month with his virginity!**_

_**Wait! No! Focus!**_** Ron chastised himself.**_** Neville's eleven. Harry's eleven. I'm eleven!**_

…_**So it's not illegal.**_** Ron mentally slapped himself. **_**We're back in time you fucking moron.**_** Ron growled.**_** No need to be harsh! I'm about to hit puberty! **_

"**Those voices in your head giving you trouble again, Ron?" Harry asked sympathetically.**

**Ron nodded groaning into his hands sitting down.**

"**It's okay."** **Harry sat down next to him and patted his back. "We're back. Everything is going to be ok."**

**That snapped Ron to attention and he looks up, clenching his fists together. "No." He growls. "It's going to be better. Starting with that bitch." **

**Harry put his arms around Ron and Ron in turn put an arm around Harry.**

"**Do you think we're the only ones back?" Harry whispered.**

"**Merlin I hope not." Ron could imagine him trying to get be nice to a younger Draco, or getting Lucius Malfoy to smile at him. And what about Snape? Ron couldn't handle him alone!**

"**What do we do?"**

**Ron didn't answer at first even though he was used to being the one Harry turned to as he was consider the "alpha" in their ménage de trois with Neville. "We wait for someone to find us."**

**An hour had passed and Harry and Ron were eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a heart-faced boy came in and shut the door behind him. He looked tearful.**

"**Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

**Harry and Ron looked at each other. They could tell when Neville was fake crying and Neville only did it because he either wanted something or he wanted to know something—last time Neville might not have been faking but **_**this**_** time he was.**

"**That depends," Ron started giving Neville a defiant look, "Are you still planning on naming our first born after that damned thing?" **_**Because I will find it before you and I will kill it.**_** Ron thought viciously.**

**Neville beamed and Ron and Harry got up and hugged him. Their Neville was back too.**

**The three sat down side by side with Ron by the door, Neville in the middle, and Harry by the window. **

**Everything was sweet and perfect.**

**Neville sighed contently, leaning his head on Ron's shoulder. "For the record neither of you are doing me until I'm at least fourteen."**

**Harry and Ron's shared thought, **_**Damn.**_

**Neville yawned. **

**Ron pulled out his wand. "Here let me conjure up a blanket, baby." **

**Just when Ron was about to do the spell the compartment door slid open again. And a certain bushy-haired girl stood there. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. Hermione Granger. Neville stiffens, Harry goes for his wand, and Ron growls.**

**Hermione still had that superior look on her face that made Ron and Harry want to curse it off.**

"**Has anyone seen a toad? A boy name Neville-" Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Neville. "Oh hello Neville, I thought I lost you."**

"**We've already told him we haven't seen it," snapped Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

"**Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." It sounded like a demand.**

**She sat down. **

**And Ron smirked evilly. "All right then."**

**He cleared his throat and pulled out scabbers but pointed his wand at her face. A silent color spell and Hermione was bright yellow. And Neville hid his face in Ron's shoulder to stop himself from laughing.**

"**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"** **He waved his wand for the added effect, but nothing happened. Pettigrew stayed gray and fast asleep.**

"**Are you sure that's a real spell?" Asked Hermione snottily. **

_**I'm a first-year!**_** Ron spat in his mind angrily. **_**I shouldn't be able to pull off a color changing spell, you dumb bitch!**_

"**Well, it's not very good, is it?" She said it in a very smug way, that made Harry just want to hit her and he would have… if she wasn't already canary yellow. "I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart of course I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"**

**Ron stood up, "Well you already know Neville and that is already too much." She had the nerve to look offended. "Leave."**

"**Well I never-"**

**Harry stood up as well. "Well I never met someone so rude in my life!" Harry brought his wand out as well. "Get out! You arrogant little yellow beaver!"**

**The bushy haired girl looked near tears when she ran from the compartment.**


	3. Chapter 3 Green Trim

**Harry and Ron sat back down and grinned. Neville snuggled up to Ron's shoulder and Ron conjured up a dark grey blanket and covered Neville with it. **

**Time flew by after that and the boys dressed in their uniform and Harry kept toying with his wand, subconsciously he was waiting for something to happened; whether it be Dementors, crazy house elves, giant spiders, or psycho future ex-wives (though in Harry's case Ginny didn't start until next year).**

**Ron was taking Neville through the finer points of not having a toad when the compartment door slid open yet again. Three boys entered but not exact three boys from the first time around. No, Draco, Blaise, and Theo stood there wearing their school robes.**

**Ron shook his head chuckling softly, "Draco, you just gave yourself away by not bring Crabbe and Goyle."**

**Draco looked affronted by the thought, "Possibly. But at least I didn't turn someone yellow!"**

"**Accidental magic," Ron smirked shrugging in explanation.**

**Malfoy narrowed his eyes. **

**The young Italian boy, Blaise, eyed the scene of before him, "Remember your friends… Better yet remember why we're here." His voice was soft and sweet.**

**Ron and Draco gave brisk nods.**

**Harry pulled Neville against him, "Do you know if anyone else made it back?"**

**Theo smiled, **_**actually smiled, **_**"We rounded up those **_**back **_**in our year. They're waiting in our compartment." The boys were beaming at this. "Leave your things and the **_**rat**_** and come on."**

**The boys wasted no time in following the other "first-years" out of their compartment and allowing Draco, with Blaise all but holding his hand, to lead. When the six boys got to the **_**green**_** part of the train, they walked through the Slytherin side with their heads held high.**

**Theo took exceptional pride in opening the compartment door, and allowing Ron, Neville, and Harry (in that order) to enter first. **

**Sitting in the magically expanded compartment was a group of first years who looked royally… pissed.**

**Lavender Brown had her blond hair long and curly again. There was a black head-band in her head that matched well with her uniform. Her dark brown eyes did not give the impression of being care-free and ditzy as they did when she first was a first-year, they looked hard and calculating; eyes of a long-time well-read gossip reporter.**

**Next to her sat the Parvati Patil, who never lost her long black hair but being eleven again she wore her hair in a plait. Parvati was once again wearing the silver necklace with the letter "P" hanging from the chain around her neck that was taken from her by her twin-sister for "being a traitor to the light". Parvati had a glare in her blue eyes that didn't belong on a first year, but instead belonged to a girl ten or more years in the future who was killed by her twin.**

**Sitting next to the two sat both Dean and Seamus. Dean didn't look like the art-loving muggleborn boy he should have been; no Dean looked ready to kill. And Seamus was defiantly not the chuckling boy excited about being at Hogwarts he was the first-time around.**

**Across from them sat first-year Daphne Greengrass with long straight golden blond hair, and cold blue eyes… Not much changed about her except you could say her eyes were just a bit… colder, more menacing. **

**Next to Daphne sat Susan Bones, a shoulder length red-haired, green eyed girl. Susan had a fierce angry expression on her face. There was no doubt, that she was out for blood… and that she wasn't getting into hufflepuff this time around.**

**Next to her, Draco and Blaise had taken a seat, and next to them Theo. Neville, Ron, and Harry took seats next to them.**

**Harry spoke loud and as clear as he could. "I am not becoming a Gryffindor." **

"**I don't give a damn!" Susan snapped standing up and drawing her wand. "I want Hermione Jane Granger to suffer!"**

**Daphne pulled her back down in her seat. "Don't mind her… She couldn't find Terry on the train."**

"**Well we can all agree on that." Lavender said to Susan, narrowing her eyes slightly. "But now's not the time; we have to focus on what we do as our next step. Which means Harry **_**is**_** right; the sorting is our next step."**

**It went quiet as everyone contemplating themselves and each other before a group census was reached. **

**Dean leaned forward, "Slytherin."**

**There were murmurs, and growls (Susan) in agreement.**

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately."**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. The small group of vengeful first years pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. **

**Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and all of the first years heard a familiar voice, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"**

**Lavender let out a tiny sob, and even Draco felt his throat clench up a little at the voice of Hagrid.**

"**Yeah," Harry said as brightly as he could.**

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much though Lavender once or twice.**

"**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

**There was a loud 'Oooooh!' Neville and the others couldn't help but join in and feel a little bit cheerier.**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

"**No more 'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Ron made sure Neville and Harry got in first and followed them on to the boat with Theo at his side**

**No sight of Hermione Jane Ganger this time. **

**'Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. 'Right then — FORWARD!'**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass.**

**Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

"**Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

"**Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" asked Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

**'Trevor!' cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.**

**Ron started growling, and you could hear him muttering under his breath cursing the poor toad. "Couldn't of stepped on the bleeding thing could ya, Hagrid."**

**Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

"**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face**

"**McGonagall." Harry growled softly.**

"**The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," introduced Hagrid.**

"**Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."**

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.**

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about.**

"**Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."**

**Lavender rolled her eyes. **_**Like a family, my arse!**_

**McGonagall continued. "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. 'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and Ron had to resist the urge to push Neville behind him and curse his **_**professor**_**.**

"**I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. It was decided that the first years would act this part like they did before. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" He asked Ron.**

"**Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."**

**He looked around and saw that everyone else looked terrified or pretended too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, the cow, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.**

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back.**

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed.**

**Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.**

**What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance."**

"**My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.**

**Nobody answered.**

"**New students!" exclaimed the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"**

**A few people nodded mutely.**

"**Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" Said the Friar. "My old house, you know."**

**Susan Bones stilled for a moment before whispering, "Not this time…"**

"**Move along now," Ordered a sharp voice, "the Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

"**Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

**Harry got into line behind Seamus, with Neville behind him, and Ron behind Neville; and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

**It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.**

**Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, 'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts A History.'**

**Parvati resisted the urge to turn around and punch her. Parvati, after all, had the unfortunate luck of being placed in-between her twin and the no-longer yellow Hermione.**

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all for the actually first-years, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat.**

**For a few seconds, there was complete silence as everyone stared at the hat. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:**

_**'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those, patient Hufflepuff's are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap'**_

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

"**So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered playfully. "I'll kill Fred he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

**Harry and Neville smiled. **

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

"**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She says loudly. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —**

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. **

"**Bones, Susan!"**

**Susan did her best to smile as she sat on the stool. She would be the first sign to any and all other students and teachers who came back as well… that they were not alone.**

"**Slytherin!"**

**The green table burst with applause. And Fred and George stood up cheering with a "Yeah!" **

**Harry and the others were watching the staff table for any kind of acknowledgment. There were none.**

**Susan sat at the snake table.**

"**Boot, Terry!"**

**Susan's smile seemed to radiate. **

"**RAVENCLAW," the hat shouted.**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaw's stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. …Leaving Susan heart broken.**

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too.**

"**Brown, Lavender." **

**Lavender smiled prettily as she sat down to be sorted.**

"**Slytherin!" **

**Lavender practically ran and sat next to Susan.**

"**Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. **

**Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after but he thought that that the green house looked a lot more welcoming then it did the first time he was a first year.**

"**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

**The vengeful first-years remembered how Ginny imperio'd the boy into killing… himself, for reasons unknown.**

"**HUFFLEPUFF," the hat shouted.**

"**Finnegan, Seamus," The sandy-haired boy sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat shouted, "Slytherin."**

"**Granger, Hermione!"**

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

"**GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.**

"**Greengrass, Daphne!"**

**Daphne tossed her blond hair over her shoulder as she sat down on the stool and the sorting hat instantly announced, "Slytherin!"**

**When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.**

**The hat took a long time to decide with Neville all the while Ron and Harry watched intently.**

**When the hat finally shouted, ''SLYTHERIN!" Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag.'**

**There were murmurs from the teachers about Neville's placement. **

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!'**

**Malfoy went to join his friends looking pleased with himself.**

**There weren't many people left now. 'Moon'…,**

"**Nott, Theodore."**

**The hat seemed to have gotten into an argument with Theo, who wasn't backing down, until it gave in and announced, "Slytherin!"**

'**Parkinson,' went next and she too joined the snake house.**

"**Patil, Padma," was called.**

**Parvati doubted she would ever stop feeling the hatred toward her killer—towards her**_** sister**_**. She didn't applaud when her twin got into Ravenclaw.**

"**Patil, Parvati!"**

**Parvati sauntered up to the stool and sat down, much like Malfoy had down. The hat barely touched her head when it yelled, "'SLYTHERIN!"**

**And then, at last —**

**'Potter, Harry!'**

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

**'Potter, did she say?'**

**'**_**The**_** Harry Potter,'**

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. **

**Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

**'Hmm,' said a small voice in his ear. 'Believe me when I say your secrets are safe with me, Mr. Potter. And may I say, Welcome back. You're a difficult placement, even more so then last time. Very difficult, still plenty of courage, I see. A much better mind though. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes… So where shall I put you?'**

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool.**

'**You'll be great, you know, it's all here in your head,' said the small voice. ''Let's do this right Mr. Potter'…' "'SLYTHERIN!"**

**There were gasps and murmurs, and as Harry made his way to the Slytherin table, he glanced over his shoulder at McGonagall, who trouble concealing the anger in her eyes.**

_**Bitch**_**. Harry thought.**

**He sat down next to Seamus and Neville. And He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back.**

**And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore who was gazing at Harry with a slightly curious and disappointed gaze.**

**And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean!"**

**Dean didn't bother smiling; his main job was to keep himself from cursing McGonagall to death. The hat and Dean seemed to be in some kind of conversation which resulted in Dean rolling his eyes a lot.**

**Eventually it yelled, "'Slytherin!"**

'**Turpin, Lisa,' became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. **

"**Weasley, Ron!" McGonagall seemed to be fighting back a smile when she called his name.**

**But the smile was soon wiped off when as soon as Ron sat down and the Hat touched his head, "'SLYTHERIN!" was screamed.**

**And there it was the final sign to the great hall who just was back in their year. There were cheers from the Slytherin and many Gryffindors. Fred and George seemed to be the loudest.**

"**Zabini, Blaise."**

**The young Italian boy gave off a regal air as he sat and was sorted into "Slytherin!" Blaise went and sat next to Draco.**

**McGonagall seemed put out, and it was obvious to all why… There was only one Gryffindor that year. She cleared her throat, "If that is all-"**

"**I wish to be resorted!"**

**McGonagall didn't really pay attention to this. There was always at least one resort a year from either Hufflepuff or perhaps Ravenclaw. "For all those who wish to be resorted, stand before me **_**in**_** a line."**

**Fred, George, Percy, Lee (who was just following the twins), and Oliver Wood stood up and the Great Hall was silent as they watched. **

**McGonagall looked tiredly at the twins as they got in line. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Jordan; you are aware, that this is a matter not to be taken lightly. And that there are only one re-sort per student."**

"**We are aware, Professor." Fred said.**

"**Very aware." George all but growled.**

**It was the first time ever did the students of the great hall see the Twins so serious.**

**McGonagall lifted up an eyebrow in amusement at the joke she thought the twins were playing. "Very well, I take it you two wish to go first." **

**Fred and George nodded.**

**Professor McGonagall waited for the hat to announce her lion house when Fred sat on the stool, but the hat yelled, "Slytherin!"**

**No one but the first years applauded. The Slytherins were too busy wondering if this was a good thing or bad thing.**

**Fred stood and waited for his twin to be sorted.**

**George sat down on stool and "Slytherin" was announced.**

**Fred and George went off to the side and waited for Lee, who was looking quite shocked at the outcome, to be sorted. **

**They didn't have to wait long as Lee was being sorted. The hat and the dread-locked boy seemed to be in some sort of argument, before "Slytherin!" was announced.**

**The three went and sat at the Slytherin table. **

**The hall was silent but they continued to stare, especially at the two who waited to be sorted.**

**Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Next to be sorted, step forward please."**

**Percy walked forward.**

"**You are aware, Mr. Weasley, that by doing this you give up you Prefect badge?" It sounded almost like blackmail, a threat, and a taunt all in one.**

**Percy took the prefect badge off his uniform, "It was never worth it anyway." The way he said it was like he was telling McGonagall to, 'Fuck off!' **

**He gave the badge to her as he sat down to be resorted. "Slytherin!" Was called a moment later. **

**The red-head walked proudly to the Slytherin table and sat next to Adrian Pucey, who looked quite pleased with the turn out.**

**Oliver Wood did his best to keep the scowl off his face when McGonagall turn to address him. "Mr. Wood, are **_**you**_** giving up your **_**captain**_** badge?"**

**He nodded and sat down on the stool, "There are more important things than being captain." **

**As anyone could still see, **_**he didn't**_** say that there were more important things than Quidditch.**

"**Slytherin!" Was announced. Oliver turned and gave his captain badge to McGonagall before walking to sit next to Marcus Flint at the Slytherin table. **

**Marcus Flint leaned to whisper in his soon-to-be lover's ear, "Who would've thought **_**Oliver Wood**_**, willing to play under **_**my **_**rule…"**

"**We'll see." Oliver rolled his eyes but gasped when he felt Marcus's hand on his upper thigh. **

**Ron looked at his brother closest to him and smiled, "Happy to be back?"**

**Percy gave a smirk, "I'm exploding with excitement." **

**Parvati looked down at her empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. The pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs seemed ages ago. **

**She turned her attention to the high table as Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there… but the smile just didn't reach his eyes**

"**Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! 'Thank you!"**

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Parvati didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

**She smirked viciously at a pretty older blond girl sitting next to her, "Tell me he's not considered **_**'right' **_**in the head here." **

"**Only enough to teach school children," The blond Slytherin girl laughed. "My name's Naudia; Naudia Hawthorn, **_**pureblood, **_**third-year."**

**Parvati smiled innocently, "Parvati Patil."**

"**Cut the act," Naudia rolled her eyes, "You stopped being able to pull the **_**innocent **_**look when you got the green trim."**

**The young Slytherin stopped smiling, "…Does that include in front of parents."**

**Naudia shook her head, "If you were a boy, yes… but since you're a girl—Did your father treat you like a princess?"**

**Parvati twirled her hair, thinking—or rather remembering. As a little girl, her father was always spoiling her rotten while her mother disapproved. Her father was- or rather is as he is still alive and not killed by **_**Padma**_**-**_** is**_** a blue eyed, light skinned, black haired, thirty-two year old man born in and raised in Scotland, went to Hogwarts became a Slytherin, Hogwarts prefect, graduated met her mother a beautiful Indian girl raised in France and was just graduating from Beauxbatons, got married at eighteen, had twin girls at nineteen, neutral in the first war, currently works as a law-wizard for the prestigious law-firm **_**Aponte & Patil **_**(the firm all old rich pureblood families used), and is Lucius Malfoy's prime lawyer. **

**Grant Patil always spoiled his little girl Parvati, his crown jewel he preferred to her as. Since she was born, he always bragged about how **_**Parvati**_** got her beautiful **_**blue **_**eyes from him, how **_**Parvati**_** was such a graceful dancer (as a part of pureblood etiquette, she learned ballroom dancing), of how **_**Parvati**_** would follow in her father's footsteps and be a Slytherin. He didn't even change his tune when she was sorted into Gryffindor; instead he began to brag about how brave **_**Parvati **_**is, how **_**Parvati**_** always stepped up to the challenge as a little girl, of how **_**Parvati**_** got her spunk from him, of how **_**Parvati **_**could probably stare down Lucius Malfoy.**

**Padma, however, was always close to her mother who she got her **_**brown**_** (not Blue like Parvati's and her Father's) eyes from. Padma was **_**delicate**_**, **_**soft, **_**and **_**quiet **_**like their mother; and her father while liking those in qualities in his wife (though wishing she had a bit more attitude), as a former Slytherin he didn't want that in a child, even if said child was intelligent enough to get into **_**Ravenclaw**_**. In his opinion, those smart, studious, delicate types were only good for being desk-jockeys, paper-pushers. It's why he favored Parvati; his strong, smart, obviously strong-willed, take charge, hard-skinned daughter.**

**Parvati could recall that the summer before his daughters' first-year and after taking them shopping for their supplies, Grant Patil tested his unknowing daughters. He called Padma to his office, alone, and told her he was making a marriage contract for her, and Padma looked down sadly and said "yes, Father." Grant narrowed his eyes and asked if that was all she had to say. Padma replied, "I will do what's expected of me." He growled and told his daughter to leave, there was no marriage contract. He never felt so furious, and ashamed in his life. How Padma acted was now how a true Patil would. **

**Grant then called Parvati to his office and told her he was making a marriage contract for her. And the look in his daughter's eyes nearly scared him but to add to his pride Parvati quickly masked her anger. She then proceeded to try and convince him of how thought the idea had merit, it was actually quite horrible; for example the family, he was choosing her to marry into, could dishonor themselves and become outcast; the family could be so deluded and inbred that all her children would be squibs; her husband or wife could turn out to be abusive; and that they could later on pick a side in the war after contract was made and she might be forced to be a death eater or Dumbledore's lackey. **

**Her father, hiding his smile, told her none of that was going to change his mind. Parvati then pulled out her wand hiding in her pocket, and start firing whatever kind of curses she could think of. Her father after disarming his daughter, was now resisting the urge to beam with pride; he then told her that if she wanted to stay a Patil, she would "do what's expected of her." Parvati glaring hard at her father, looked him dead in the eyes, and said, "Disown me." Grant never felt so proud in his life and he told her that while hugging his confused daughter. From then on Parvati was spoiled rotten.**

**As the years progressed after that, while Padma decided she wanted to stick close to her mother; her father made sure Parvati did everything to the best of her abilities. Her summers during her school years were taken over by tutors and dueling instructors in her mornings, and internships at her father's law firm, and things alike in her afternoons and nights. Her father tried to get Padma to do the same but after a year or **_**three **_**of people forgetting Padma was even there, or saying how she did best with**_** secretary**_** work; he gave up. It was why she was always so giggly first time around during her school days, her summers and all breaks were always so serious. But still she became a lawyer on the fast track of becoming partner in her father's firm before she was killed. Padma, on the other hand, worked in the ministry as assistant-secretary for **_**Hermione Granger**_**.**

**Parvati gave a small smile, "More like a princess wearing a lawyer's armor." She loved her father.**

**Naudia nodded. "If your father spoiled you before, you'll still have him wrapped around your finger." Even more so, now that she's a Slytherin **_**instead **_**of a Gryffindor.**

**Percy laughed at a joke his new Slytherin friend Montague told. He was glad to be back… even if Cho didn't come along as well. Cho Weasley did not make it back like her husband; sitting at the Ravenclaw table talking happily to Penelope Clearwater, was a bright, innocent, naive, little girl. His wife was gone. And seeing as he and the others were planning on changing the future, the Cho Chang he knew in the future would never exist; **_**this**_** Cho would never be **_**his**_** Cho.**

**And surprisingly, though sad at the fact, he was okay with it. His **_**mother**_** had been pressuring him to marry, and more or less specifically to **_**Penelope **_**a ministry minion. Cho, who had eventually, became Percy's best friend, told him her parents were pressuring her to get married as well. So, they decided to marry each other—out of pure convenience. Don't get him wrong, he loved Cho-**_**like a sibling**_**—but she never got over Cedric and he couldn't find a good guy or girl he loved enough to marry at the time; Percy as Lee put it in the future swung both ways. Though Percy was always attracted to guys, he never had sex with one; and of girls, he only had sex with two **_**Penelope**_** and Cho (but only on their wedding night).**

**Percy's mouth nearly fell open as the dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He hadn't eaten this good since he left the borrow after Voldemort's return. So it's been a while since he's seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.**

**Percy used the pureblood etiquette lessons he got later on in his life, as he put food on his plate and began eating.**

**Adrian Pucey smiled at the cute red-head, "I heard all the Weasleys ate like pigs. But looking at you and your brothers" He used his hand to point how prim and proper his brothers, who took pureblood etiquette lessons in the future as well, were eating. "I'd say you all took Pureblood Etiquette lessons-"**

"**We did." Percy blurted out before he could stop himself.**

**The Slytherins surrounded him looked surprised.**

**Montague leaned forward. "I thought the Weasleys didn't care much for the old ways."**

**The oldest Weasley at the table decided at that moment that this was the time to start making a different name for the Weasleys. His father would be out of Dumbledore's thumb by the end of September, and Molly's by Halloween. **

**Percy looked down, as his younger self would have, as if to hide his reddening cheeks; and to make his cheeks red he thought of the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. "Dad's changed his tune, he decided it was high time for us to learn and embrace the old ways."**

**Adrian looked pleased by this as did the rest of the Slytherins eavesdropping from both ways of the table. The Slytherins near Fred, George, Ron, and Percy eyed them with new-interest. The Weasleys were an old pureblood family, with absolutely no inbred tendencies seeing as they tended to marry pureblood witches or wizards from outside the country, have never **_**ever**_** produced a squib, plus the latest generation also carried the Honorable and Prestigious House of Prewett in their blood; the only reasons most dark and or Slytherin families stayed away from the Weasleys was for their light tendencies and or their disregard for the old ways **_**but**_** that had **_**changed**_**… And there were **_**Seven**__**unmarried**_** Weasleys to boot! **

"**What about Marriage contracts?" Terence Higgs, a boy in Fred and George's year, questioned. "They've always been a touchy subject for **_**light**_** families, how does your father feel about those?"**

**Percy tilted his head quite cutely, thinking. Adrian and Montague, both had been nursing a crush on the seemingly unattainable over-achiever red-head since he was made to tutor them in charms in the second year, smiled at him when he did this… until they caught the other smiling then the smiles turned to glares at each other.**

"**My dad would never force us into a marriage," Percy answered, "But he would agree to a marriage contract if both participates were willing."**

**Terence nodded. "So if the Higgs head of house offered a marriage contract to the Weasley head of house, between Fred and I; your father would only agree if Fred and I didn't mind."**

**Percy wasn't aware of this but the entire Slytherin table, second-years and up minus his brothers, was listening in on what he would say next. Because if his answer was positive, a good number of students would be writing home to their parents to make **_**offers**_**.**

"**Well there would be some questions our dad would ask each of his kids," Percy started to explained. "But they would be the same questions asked if one of us were getting married without a contract. If we're sure about this, would this make us happy… etc. And if the answers were satisfactory, my father would agree to the marriage contract."**

**Adrian beamed, or smiled as much as a Slytherin in public would. "Our fathers work together every now and then; they quite like each other, you know; they're friends even."**

**Percy nodded. "Dad has said a few times that Brock Pucey is a great man to work with; they went out for drinks more than a few times so I think their friends, I wouldn't know for sure."**

**Montague glared hard at his long-time friend and now rival in love. **

"**Oh Draco I love your hair," Pansy batted her ugly muddy brown eyed at him. **

**Draco sighed; Pansy was already flirting with him. He knew he'd have to get his father to agree to a marriage contract with the Zabini family soon, and not deal with **_**her **_**for the next seven years. **

**Bloody Baron flew and landed in front of Pansy, though didn't bother paying attention to her, so he could address the first years. "Slytherins have earned the house cup and the Quidditch cup six years in a row; I sincerely hope the newest generation of Slytherin lose just when we are about to set a Hogwart's record."**

**Draco nodded, having already heard this speech last time around. He had more important things to focus on. Like if his parents made it back as well, and if not how long would it take to get his father and Remus together long enough to create his baby brother Teddy.**

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…**

**As Susan helped herself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

"**I'm half-and-half," said Seamus as though he was just another first-year. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out."**

**Susan, herself, probably would have said it just as proudly if she was in Seamus's shoes. Though sitting at the Slytherin table, it would have made the other kids sneer at him if he didn't unconsciously have such a dark look in his eyes, that basically said he would destroy you.**

"**What about you, Neville?" asked Ron.**

"**Well, my Gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Squib for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned —but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."**

**Susan's first thought at hearing this was to contact her Aunt **_**immediately.**_** What Neville went through was abuse; whether he was a twenty year old in mentally or not, he was still eleven. Her Aunt would gladly take Neville in, if push came to shove; she was good friends with his parents. …She'd take Harry in as well, come to think of it; and that wouldn't be such a bad idea if rumors of Harry's home life were true.**

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.**

"**Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered."**

"**That sounds like we're horses," Susan said quietly making Daphne laugh.**

**Dumbledore had a cheery look to him but no matter how much his eyes twinkled, all Susan could see was an bigoted old-man who let the muggleborn Hermione Granger tell the Wizarding World how they should be. **

"**I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. 'First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins as though them changing houses meant nothing to him; the liar. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. 'Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

**Susan rolled her eyes as did all the others who came **_**back.**_** She highly doubted Harry would be falling for his obvious little test **_**this time around**_**.**

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Dean noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.**

"**Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore told everyone, "and off we go!"**

**And the school bellowed:**

_**'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

_**Teach us something please,**_

_**Whether we be old and bald**_

_**Or young with scabby knees,**_

_**Our heads could do with filling**_

_**With some interesting stuff,**_

_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

_**So teach us things worth knowing,**_

_**Bring back what we've forgot,**_

_**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**_

_**And learn until our brains all rot.'**_

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he wiped his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here, and now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

**The Slytherin first years and the newly resorted into Slytherin Slytherins followed Adrian Pucey through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and **_**down**_** the marble staircase. Dean's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food.**

**When they finally came to the entrance to the Slytherin Common room, there were sighs of relief.**

"**Basilisk." Adrian Pucey gave the password. **

**Walking into the Slytherin common room, Lavender whistled. It was the complete opposite of the Gryffindor common room. The walls were black, the furniture was dark green, and anything up on the walls was silver. It was darkly beautiful, and no one would deny that.**

**Pucey directed the girls to the stair case on one side, and the boys to the other. Up the spiraling staircase, the first year boys found their rooms at last. Seamus saw that instead in each room there were three beds, or two. Neville, Blaise and Theo decided to room together, much to Ron, Draco, and Harry's chagrin until Harry realize Neville was right; so Seamus and Harry decided to room together, much to Dean's and Ron's chagrin. Draco, Ron, and Dean decided to room together which left Crabbe and Goyle in a room to themselves. This way there would be no pressure for sex… unless there was something going on in Crabbe and Goyle's room…**

**In the girls' dorms, there were four or three beds in each room; Lavender, Daphne, Parvati, and Susan decided to room together which left Tracy Davis, Pansy, and Millicent as roommates. **

**In the fifth year dorms, Percy' bed was **_**conveniently**_** in-between Adrian Pucey's bed and Montague's bed. This was looking to be an even more interesting year for Percy than he thinks.**

**In the third-year dorms, Lee Jordan was wondering how the hell he ended up a Slytherin. He looked down at his green pillow and black bedspread, with a sigh; **_**maybe**_** they did take their pranks too far, and this was just a sick form of punishment. But it didn't matter anymore; **_**he**_** was a Slytherin as was his best friends, who had a lot of explaining to do; he would handle this.**

"**You know, it's not so bad." Voiced Warrington.**

**That was another great thing, Lee thought, he was rooming alone with **_**Cassius Warrington, **_**his fucking crush; Lee's crush was his roommate, either life was being cruel or blessing him with his secret desire. Fred ended up rooming with Terrance Higgs, and George's roommate is Lucian Bole. Apparently none of the Slytherin trusted the three Gryffindors enough to let them room together-justifiably so.**

"**Oh **_**really**_**," Lee rolled his eyes.**

**Cassius sat on the bed next to Lee's, "Yes really, in fact it's the best thing that's ever happened to you; aside from learning about magic."**

**Lee scoffed. "And why's that?"**

"**Well you're a muggleborn-" Lee reached for his wand at the words. "-Hear me out!"**

**Lee crossed his arms after putting down his wand.**

**Cassius sighed. "You're a muggleborn but you being in Slytherin gives you a much better chance in the wizarding world. Jobs tend to prefer purebloods or at least half-blood working as employees; on a job application even though your name's not a pureblood name because you also put Slytherin as your former house, people will automatically assume you're at least a half-blood." **

**Lee glared at him about to comment about how he wasn't ashamed of being muggleborn. But Warrington kept going, "As a muggleborn Slytherin, You are treat a lot better, and have three times as many doors opened for you then you would have had if you were a Puff, or a Ravenclaw, or a **_**Gryffindor."**_

**The dread-locked boy bit his lip thinking.**

"**Being a muggleborn Slytherin means you're not considered a mudblood anymore; though you're not a pureblood," Warrington continued but moved closer and closer to Lee while he was distracted. **

**Lee looked up and saw Cassius Warrington staring down at him with a heated expression on his face. Lee used the bravery that got him into Gryffindor and stared directly into Warrington's eyes, not blinking. "If I'm not a **_**mudblood**_**, what am I?"**

**Cassius smiled at the shorter boy, "You're called a **_**cleanblood**_** now, someone **_**worthy**_** enough to marry a pureblood, and still keep their future children's blood pure." He wrapped an arm around Lee, bringing the black boy tightly to his chest and looked down on him with a hungry expression. "And I have wanted you since we met on the train our first year—I was ever so disappointed when you were sorted into **_**Gryffindor, becoming just another mudblood.**_**"**

**Lee glared hard at this but his heart started racing; Cassius Warrington felt the same way he did.**

**Warrington smiled down lovingly. "Don't be angry, pet; if you were just another **_**mudblood**_** my parents would have never agreed in me marrying you and soiling our line. But now that you're a Slytherin… my parents would instantly approve! Being a cleanblood, you'll even freshen up the Warrington bloodline, there won't be a chance of a squib being born into our family for **_**at least**_** five generations!" Cassius beamed at this. "You'll make me an excellent submissive husband."**

"**Let go!" Lee tried to push against his chest to break free but to no avail, Warrington was a Quidditch player after all. "We're only third years, Warrington-"**

"**Call me Cassius," The blond haired, black eyed boy said. "We're all but officially engaged to be wed after all." **

"**Warrington-Cassius" At the other boy's dark demanding look, Lee hurried to correct himself. "We are only third years, we're too young."**

**Cassius Warrington laughed at this, "In Slytherin, **_**Lee,**_** we have our future spouse picked out and have the marriage contract signed by the end of second year." Warrington used his free hand to cup Lee's face. "That means we're **_**a bit**_** late, my parents will have to send out the marriage contract immediately for your guardians to sign." **

**Lee looked hopeful at this, "My parents would **_**never**_** sign a marriage contract."**

**Warrington didn't lose his smile, "That's the best news; in the Hogwarts doctrine any muggleborn sorted into Slytherin automatically is considered an orphan." Lee got a '**_**what the fuck'**_** look on his face. "The current head of house looks for a Slytherin family, and there are usually a few, willing to adopt or be guardian to the muggleborn." Cassius kept on smiling, not even with a Slytherin smile after all he didn't need a mask in front of his fiancé. "All I need to do is find a family that is Allies with mine or at least submissive to ours, have them adopt or become guardians to you, and by the end of October **_**our**_** marriage contract **_**will**_** be signed."**

**Lee Jordan gulped; no matter how big of a crush he had on the tall blond Slytherin, marriage was **_**too **_**much, "I'm not interested in being engaged **_**right**_** now."**

**Cassius smirked, "Lee, your Slytherin and a clean blood; I won't have anyone thinking they can have you when your mine. So get over it." **

**Warrington leaned his head down and kissed his **_**fiancé**_**. Taking great pleasure in finally having the boy he wanted for two years but could never have because he was inaccessible. Lee moaned giving Cassius a chance to slip his tongue into Lee's mouth. After the kiss got a bit heated, he moved his hands down lower on the smaller boy and just when he was about to touch his love's bottom—he was pushed away.**

**Lee smirked. "Fiancé or not; you're not touching me until I get a ring." **

**Cassius rolled his eyes, "We'll go pick one out on our next hogsmead visit; will that make you happy, **_**dear**_**?"**

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you think. Reviews happy; happy writers write more. 'hint' 'hint'<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 First Week

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his Slytherin dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring.

Harry wished they wouldn't, but knew there was no point in hoping. Ron, on the other hand, was spewing with anger and protectiveness; no one was allowed to look at _his_ Harry like Harry was some freak on display.

Ron growled but schooled his features. He was a Slytherin, and not only that but he was obviously one of the leaders of his year; the other two leaders were his best mate Draco, and the fiery Susan Bones. Draco was named a leader because he was heir to The Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy and son of the legendary political powerhouse Lucius Malfoy. Susan Bones was named leader (much to Pansy's dismay) for the reason being that the lethal and slightly psychotic girl cursed a Sixth year so bad the kid cried, and then no one else wanted to bother her after that!

Ron was made a leader for reasons unknown to those outside their group. But Ron was chosen because he represented the best of them; he was strong, highly strategic, protective, loyal enough to help hide the bodies, intelligent enough to have already thought of an alibi, conning enough to get away with it, and brave enough to have done it in the first place. And when Ron takes the headship and lordship of the Prewitt family upon himself, no one would dare question his leadership; some older Slytherins might even fear for their spots in the social hierarchy of the snakes.

The group of vengeful first years walked toward the great hall for breakfast on their first day of school in a tightknit group, leading the group was of course Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, and Susan Bones: Enraged, Furious, and just plan Pissed.

Dean and Neville and Theo stuck close to Ron; Blaise and Seamus and Lavender were near Draco; Harry and Daphne and Parvati were at Susan's sides. They entered the great hall as though they were force to be reckoned with.

Susan's shoulder-length dark red hair had a dark green ribbon bow tied in it; she wore a black knee-length skirt, emerald stockings, a black sweater vest adorned with the Slytherin crest and a spelled cartoon snake and green writing that said, "Cute but psycho… things even out like that." Her jaded green eyes showed the fire ranging inside her and seemed to burn those who had the misfortune of staring directly in them as Susan resisted the urge to look over at the Ravenclaw table, at her husband that would never be.

The other girls were dressed similarly with their black skirt, sweater vest and hair down with a pretty ribbon bow tied in it, except Lavender had on silver stockings and silver bow in her hair and the cartoon snake on her shirt said "I'm not mean you're just a sissy"; Daphne had on silver stockings, green shoes, a silver ribbon in her hair, and a cartoon snake on her shirt with writing that said "I have a dream and in it, something eats you."; Parvati had on silver shoes, green stockings, a green ribbon bow in her long black hair, and a cartoon snake with writing that said "I'll be nicer when your smarter…"

The girls dressing alike was Daphne's idea, it promoted the idea that they were a single unit to their peers, which was very important so others would automatically sense a risk before considering messing with one of them. Daphne even went as far as dressing the boys, much to their dismay. Draco wore black pants, a green sweater vest with a black long sleeved shirt underneath and a graphic picture of a really adorable baby snake with the writing "I know, I know I'm adorable now but my dad says I have to give you a warning of what will happen if you make me mad so…" Then the picture turns into a deadly snake lunging at you then in a blink of an eye, the adorable snake is back.

Ron had on all black with a picture of giant Hungarian Horntail on his shirt and green spray on hair dye on the ends of his hair. Blaise had on a silver shirt with black and green skulls all over it. Seamus had on a green shirt with the Ireland quidditch team logo on it with his hair sprayed lightly with black and green hair die. Dean had on a black shirt with a cool art design on it. Harry had his hair dusted with silver and was wearing green and black with a graphic picture of the Bloody Barron on it. Neville wore black with a picture a picture of a professor Snape that said, "I honestly believe my potion's master is batman… He just won't admit it."

Their choice of clothing wasn't against the rules but merely unconventional and out of the norm; it was their chance to show the Slytherins, the Gryffindors, The Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs who exactly was "the cool kids" and why they lead and not follow. This wasn't just a bet they were hoping to pull off, they knew others would quickly start to wear the cool but still under regulation; the different color stockings, shirt designs, and fake hair dye was extremely popular in the future.

There were murmurs as these first-years walked through the Great Hall; a few girls even knelled on their seats to get a better look at them.

As Draco and Ron sat at the Slytherin table in the spots the Fourth-years would have sat, Susan followed suit with her head held proudly; and the other vengeful first years sat down with them, daring any and all to refute their decisions.

It was quite clear to the older Slytherins who was who among the first years and who just wasn't; and seeing as most snakes would have to die (and would rather die) or have something just as dramatic happen to them to lose their ranking in the hierarchy; this meant that those who mean nothing during their first-year would mean nothing for the next six years unless they suddenly became the Dark Lord's heir or have something just as good happened to them meaning Lucius Malfoy is claiming he's your father and wants sole custody.

"So Ron have you wrote to your parents yet and told them the news?" Susan asked playing the role of first-year; one in which they would all have to play until they were—well second-years.

"News?" Ron feigned confusion. "What news?"  
>Draco stared blankly at him, "That you're a Slytherin!"<p>

"Oh." Ron yawned. "I wrote this morning."

A few Slytherins had impressed looks on their faces; not many thought that Ron would be so nonchalant with the whole thing.

"You're not afraid of their reactions?"

The redhead shook his head. "My dad has nothing against Slytherins."

"What about your mum?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned. "Now _that_ reaction's going to be hilarious."

There were giggles from the first years.

"This is way too early to be getting up." Dean rubbed his eyes as he put cream cheese on his bagel.

Seamus smiled, though beyond appearances it was quite sad. They were all together now as though they were bonded as very close friends; when in a different reality after the war had ended, they all had lost touch until a few months before their deaths. Their close friendship was mostly for beneficial show yet wasn't exactly a ruse, but it didn't escape Seamus notice that if it wasn't for the circumstance… Well, they would be where they were now if it wasn't for the circumstance, anyway, huh? They all died. They all wanted revenge and to make sure the future didn't happen the way it did.

But they were friends, maybe not the best in a future reality that would never happen… Nevertheless they were now. Seamus inwardly smiled sadly because of the circumstance that made them all such good friends.

Watching from a far, on the side where first years are _supposed_ to sit, with jealously was Pansy, a who just wasn't and who would remain that way. In her eyes, this scene just wasn't fair. How on earth could the ranking already be decided? The sorting was just last night! Furthermore they were barely into the first day!

Pansy growled. Why didn't her parents warn her that the hierarchy happens this quick? That she should start making connections with her first step on the train. Now she would have to make way for _Susan Bones_.

What made matters worse, the other girls seemed okay even_ pleased_ with this; as though it was a preordained fact and if you question it, you die. That just didn't happen! Her mother told her girls fought tooth, nail, hex and curse to get the top ranking and as they fought other girls of lower or no ranking looked for ways in. But this…

How could Susan Bones be leader of the girls; that was supposed to be her spot! And she couldn't even do anything about it because Susan's aunt obviously trained her niece very well before coming here if the show last night said anything about it. So being held a Princess of the snakes was out of Pansy's reach, and if that was out of her reach then so was the coveted title of Medusa, which is named to the girl who is given the title Queen of the Slytherins.

The Title of Medusa was a rarity (ten years could pass before another one is named) and was so significant because any girl given the title always, _always_ married the best. The most known Medusas' would be Narcissa Malfoy wife to the Lucius Malfoy a former Basilisk (king) of the Slytherins; Calanthe Zabini nee Conti, who married _Emyrs Zabini_ who was a freaking Zabini which is enough said, and was the only one to ever survive (and still lives to this day) a marriage with the black widow that is Calenthe. And last but most envied Medusa is Esmeralda _Aponte_ nee _Rivera _(old Spanish wealthy pureblood family who "sadly" only had one child leaving all their money to Esmeralda) wife the highly sought after lawyer _Alonzo Aponte_; this of course means their daughter Amberjessica, a girl who is a extremely shy but sweet bookworm that is beautiful in a non-obvious way with glasses covering her dark brown eyes and always wore her silky dark brown locks down, is current Princess of the second-years without even trying.

Millicent Bulstrode walked into the Great Hall unnoticed. She was a plump girl with what people thought was mean expression on her face but in reality like most Slytherins, she just wasn't smiling. As she approached the Slytherin table, she wondered where she would sit.

There was with Pansy… OR try to sit with Susan and her friends. Millicent didn't care about who was popular or not; she just wanted more than just one friend, even if most of those friends were muggleborns, half-bloods, or near-squibs! She didn't want to be always alone, was that so wrong? And hanging out with Pansy who has blatantly ridiculed anyone not of pureblood, not that wealthy, or anyone else she thought she was better than (and that just last night!), wouldn't get Millicent friends.

As she walked closer to Susan and the other first-years, Millicent had the urge to turn tail and run. Would they mock her? Openly laugh at her?

Millicent bit her lip. She walked up behind a girl with a silver bow in her hair.

Dean raised his eyebrow, Millicent Bulstrode?

A second past before everyone noticed a girl stand behind them or in front of them. Draco, Ron, and Susan eyed the girl standing there.

Millicent smiled nervously, "Can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure." Susan gave a sweet smile, "Guys make room."

Millicent resisted the urge to completely beam with joy, and sat down next to a black boy she remembered was named Dean (Did them letting her sit with them means she could call them by their first name?) and an Indian girl with blue eyes named Parvati, Millicent thinks.

"I'm Millicent!" She offered, "Or Milli, preferably Milli."

Harry let out a chuckle, "I'm Harry."

Everyone else introduces themselves.

Millicent Bulstrode… from what they all could remember, she was killed shortly after the second war. They learnt how from a news article that Rita Skeeter made. Millicent died "Trying to save one of the few people who ever taught at Hogwarts that were worth a damn." Those were Millicent exact words apparently. She died battling aurors while trying to help Remus Lupin escape.

"So Milli excited about first classes?"

The conversation turned to each little first-year bragging about what they already know like first-years would, and then about their like and hobbies; Ron was ecstatic to find out Milli loved the Chudly Cannons and eagerly began a conversation about them with her.

After that the week went on pretty much the same as it did the first time around. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was still History of Magic; Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him.

Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emtic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up while Milli made Ron, Dean, Draco, and the others burst out laughing at un-expecting moments by doing one thing or another.

"You really should pay more attention in that class," Daphne chided the others. She had always loved history of magic, trying to perform little charms to make the class more interesting to spark her attention more.

Professor Flitwick at the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. But by the end of his class before dismissing the first-years, he addressed the vengeful first years about how he believed they had quite the natural talent for charms and would probably excel better in a more advanced class so he would see about them joining the second-years or perhaps even the third-years.

Professor McGonagall was different but the same as ever as well. She was still strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class but now she seemed like a spoiled child who didn't get her way.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed (or faked it) and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

"You would not have been able to do such that advanced form of magic. No one ever has," McGonagall said primly before continuing to read.

Parvati raised her hand, when she was called on she asked. "I was wondering if before we begin are lesson if the first-years could show you how much we already know?" She glanced at her sister Padma out of the corner of her eye; it was time for a little payback.

Hermione Granger look positively excited at the thought; she was there with the first-year Ravenclaws because there were no other Gryffindor first-years.

"I don't think that is-"

"Oh please Professor!" Hermione squealed happily. "I've been studying all summer and I really want you to see what I can do."

McGonagall smiled at the overzealous girl, remembering that that was how she once was herself. Plus Hermione was a Gryffindor! If anyone needed a student to rub in Severus's face it was McGonagall; he had been bragging about getting Harry Potter, Susan Bones, and ALL of the Weasleys into his house since they were sorted! Severus has even went as far as to say, that if Harry Potter got sorted into Slytherin aside from looks there wasn't an ounce of James in him.

"Very well; students stand and move to the left side of the classroom." McGonagall ordered. The student quickly followed her command. McGonagall then used magic to push the desk to the right side of the classroom and afterwards walked behind her desk and pulled out a box of bricks. "You all will stand in line and house by house will attempt to turn this brick into a stuffed-animal. Do not, I repeat do not, feel bad about yourself should you not be able to accomplish this task; this is what the third-years are learning."

Professor McGonagall took out a brick and showed the class the spell needed to transfigure the brick into a stuffed animal and the wand-movements as well. "Ravenclaws first!"

The best the Ravenclaws could do was get the brick to sprout more fur and one little Raven name Mandy accidently made it float which McGonagall said was still good magic for age and that she should start.

Then it was Hermione Granger's turn (who before beginning had McGonagall show the entire class again the wand-movements and the spell) and much to McGonagall's pleasure the brick became softer and plushier after she was done; Hermione beamed with joy when she was praised and awarded five points.

Then it was the Snakes' turn. All of the first year Slytherins stood in line side by side in front of the desks with a brink in front of each of them, and McGonagall directed each of them three by three to attempt the transfiguration; Pansy failed miserably, as did Crabbe and Goyle while Tracy Davis managed to make the brick grow fur and Milli got the brick to sprout stuffed-animal wings and was rewarded five points.

Ron, Harry and Neville went first of the vengeful first-years, if only to rub in McGonagall's face just what she lost.

The three pointed their wands at each of their own bricks and one by one shouted, "Lutanis Fanfarous!" And in the bricks place sat a stuffed blue Dragon, a stuffed grey wolf, and a dark purple fox.

McGonagall's eyes widened as she saw the bricks were turned correctly. She instantly appeared next to the three. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley; please move back while I examine your transfiguration." They did what they were told. And McGonagall quickly studied and tested the stuffed animals with her wand and when she was done, she turned around beaming; "25 points to Slytherin for a remarkable job indeed." Hermione Granger huffed in the background.

Draco, Dean, and Theo went next, and with a shout of the spell there were no longer bricks; instead a stuffed green and orange stripped Centaur, a green spider (you could hear run shout 'OI' in the background), and a baby pink Cerberus. Professor McGonagall appeared again in a flash to test the stuffed animals and again awarded Slytherin another 25 points.

Parvati, Blaise, and Seamus went next and with a yell of the spell, the bricks were turned into a bright lime green koala bear, a yellow and light blue tiger, and a navy blue Pegasus. They were reward another 25 points.

Parvati smile sweetly but venomously at her twin, and gave her a 'take that' look.

Lavender, Daphne, and Susan went next and with a shout of, "Lutanis Fanfarous!" The bricks were turned into toys; a stuffed hot pink baby lion cub, a lilac colored Sphinx, and a an green and amber Hippogriff. They were also rewarded 25 points.

McGonagall applauded them, "Well done, well done indeed-"

Neville raised his hand, "Professor may we keep them?"

McGonagall nodded, "Yes but keep them out of site till class ends. And I believe you Mr. Longbottom had the purple fox," She moved to grab one when they all started growling at her; she couldn't believe her eyes at first until the nearly all the toys leaped off the desk, or in the dragon and the Pegasus cases flew, and began running toward their owners.

McGonagall stood gaping for a moment before snapping out of it, and with a sigh, "another twenty points to Slytherin for _live_ transfigurations!" She shook her head knowing full well that she would never hear the end of it from Severus, nearly all of his first-year snakes are prodigies; it just wasn't fair!

She felt a small tug on her sleeve and looked down to see both the stuffed centaur and the sphinx still there. And much to her surprise the sphinx began to speak, "If you wish to pick me up, you must answer my riddle-"

It talks! McGonagall shook her head, "No riddles; it's time for class to continue-"

"And how would you know what time it is?" The centaur had a superior look on his face and he eyed the teacher. "I read the stars better than all! It will be I who tell YOU what time it is!"

McGonagall nearly set the blasted thing on fire, "Ms. Bones, Mr. Malfoy please come and get your toys, _immediately_."

Susan and Draco quickly went pick up their stuffed talking animals, and went back to stand among the other first-years, most of which were either chuckling or gazing at all of the toys in amazement.

With a swish of the Professor's wand the desks and the remaining bricks were back where they started. The first-years took their seats and McGonagall put back the bricks.

When she turned around she saw various foot-tall stuffed animals trying to escape their owners, and the fluffy Centaur criticizing Malfoy whose eye had already begun to twitch in response. And even though she would never hear the end of it from Severus about his little snakes, McGonagall smiled.

Then original lesson continued soon after that. After taking a lot of _complicated_ notes, they were each given a match and were told to try to turn it into a needle.

Before McGonagall had time to sit in her seat, there were twelve hands in the air. McGonagall didn't have to call on the stuffed-animal having students to know they were done; she quickly checked on them and after seeing perfect needles and awarded each student one point, she then allowed the students to play _silently_ with their toys.

While McGonagall favored Hermione Granger the first time around because she was the best student at her subject, this time Hermione barely got her notice because by the end of the lesson compared to Susan Bones or Ron Weasley or even little Neville Longbottom, or any of the other prodigal first-years Hermione Granger was barely better than a squib.

Friday was an important day for apparently, Milli was celebrating finally managing to find her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast by herself without getting lost once. Also all the students from all the house have gotten used to seeing various Stuffed animals running (or Flying) around the Great Hall or just sitting with their owners.

"What have we got today?" Milli asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge. His blue Dragon sat firmly in his lap. The Dragon named Smurf had already taken a liking to Hagrid, who loved the little thing already.

As soon as that Transfiguration class was over she got Lavender to perform the spell again, and make her the cutest sea-green panda bear, named Fluff, in the world; it was currently

"Double Potions with the Gryffindors," Ron said but then chuckled. "I mean Gryffindor. They say he always favors us — we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Seamus sniped. "I mean we _are_ quite talented for our age." But then yelped when his Vicious stuffed koala bear bit him who then grinned at him; the meanness but adorableness of the Koala bear had earned him the name that Seamus gave him, Cherub; because after knowing Hagrid for all those years, it was in-grained knowledge that it's the ones with the cute name that you should watch out for.

Parvati rolled her eyes but kept them on Oracle, her stuffed navy blue Pegasus. "She does favor us; she has a thing for smart people," Which is why she favored Hermione the first time around, and why she thought Hermione could do no wrong.

Professor McGonagall did keep them after class to taste their abilities more then said she would discuss it with the headmaster about them taking second-year transfiguration classes, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.

"I give the same homework to each year," She had said sharply, raising a challenging eyebrow at the still grimacing student.

Just then, the mail arrived. ALL of the first-years had gotten used to this by now, but it had given them a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

None of the_ returned _kids had received anything thus far but when owls carrying huge packages headed toward them, all the kids grinned.

Draco smiled when the first package of the day landed in front of him. Harry raised an eyebrow, "You were expecting something?" Phineas nicknamed FeeFee, his stuffed centaur eyed the package before deciding to stand on it.

"Of course; it is tradition." The blond rolled his eyes, removed FeeFee and opened the package and pulled out a green tie, "See." He then went on to read the letter his father had sent him.

Dean tilted his head, "Tradition?"

Theo barked a laugh, "I forgot you guys were muggle-raised." The muggleborn and muggle-raised of the bunch gave him a 'it's not funny' look. "Anyway, it's tradition that on the Friday morning of your first week of your first-year for wizarding parents to send various signs that they approve of their child's sorting; usually parents send their kids ties and badges of their house colors, along with a letter. And if they don't approve, the child gets nothing and usually stays at school for the Christmas holidays."

Blaise, Seamus, Theo, Lavender, Milli, and Daphne were the next to get a package; they opened it and showed their green scarfs or ties, and in Lavender's case a green skirt.

Parvati beamed with joy as her package landed but let out a gasp when she opened it and sitting in the middle of the pile of green and or silver scarfs and ties, was a beautiful dark green diamond in a silver heart on a gorgeous black diamond studded chocker.

"Daphne! Quickly help me put this on!" Parvati gushed.

Daphne eyes widened at the obvious expensive jewelry as she handled it, she put it on Parvati's slim neck.

Parvati touched her neck, "How does it look?"

All of the girls immediately started gushing over it. Parvati loved her father's gift, and yes though she was aware that her father wasn't _this_ thrilled when she had become a Gryffindor, she has always known her father want Slytherin for her.

…But the surprises of the day weren't over just yet.

Several owls carrying packages swooped down and landed in front of the Weasley boys, Neville, Susan, and Harry.

Susan opened her package first and saw a rather beautiful green dress. She hugged it to her chest. It looked like the very same dress that Susan wore to the Yule Ball, the night she got her first kiss. "Auntie says she'll be visiting the school soon! She's got a certain Rat she wants to see, and a mutt to get out of the pound." Amelia Bones was back with a vengeance, but the woman had her priorities and they involved getting an innocent man free; than kill a certain future Minister.

The gang chuckled at the inside joke.

Neville opened his package with surprise at having received something at all. He was after all to his family little better than a squib. As he opened his package baring green and silver clothes and read the letter his shock grew tenfold.

"What?" Seamus asked.

"Gran's proud of me." Neville stuttered. "She's happy I'm a Slytherin." She said he'd make a good Lord Longbottom in no time. His Gran has heard from his teachers that they want to move him up to more advance lessons, and that she knew that he had it in him. The family was thrilled with him.

Harry opened his packaged curiously and saw green, black, and silver muggle clothes, along with several new wizarding robes. Harry was relieved, he so did not want to wear Dudley's clothes.

"Who sent the package Harry?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure."

Draco stared blankly at him, "Well, why don't you read the letter attached." He seemed to already know who sent it.

Harry, who had not even seen the letter, immediately reaches for it. He opened it and begun reading, "It's from Remus!" He all but yelled but that got everyone in the hall's attention, including Dumbledore's, who was wondering how Remus and Harry already met. Milli seemed interesting but that was more of her wanting to find out why had Harry, her new friend, was so excited about Remus.

Harry beamed and read excitedly. "He says everything's great; he's happy I'm a Slytherin. And that the gifts are mostly from Lucius, your father Draco." He looked up and saw Draco with a knowing smirk on his face, waving his own letter. Everyone in the Hall was wondering why the hell Lucius Malfoy send Harry Potter Gifts. "He says Teddy is fine, and is a hyper active one month old! Teddy's already a month old! And that by the color of Teddy's hair and eyes, Remus says it's obvious just who he misses. Lucius gives his regards… and has gotten custody of me!" There were spit-takes all around the great hall. "And _all_ that custody of me entails. They read my parents' will, I'll never have to see the Dursleys again, and that someone's in trouble for putting me there, they just need to find out who it was." That was part of the letter was a lie, but it would make a good distraction.

Dumbledore got a shocked but slightly terrified feeling at the news. It was obviously too late to get the custody situation reversed, he now had to prioritize his time on hiding the fact that _He_ was the one who placed Harry Potter with his relatives, but in his defense the blood wards kept Harry safe; if Harry got a little ruffed up, fine, as long as the boy who lived survived long enough to defeat Voldemort then whatever.

Harry continued to smile as if oblivious to the world, "Lucius wants me to call him Uncle; and says that I _will_ start attending etiquette and old ways lessons," At Harry's scrunched up face, all the houses laughed, some out of pity. "And that I shouldn't be laughed at because etiquette classes and classes on the old ways are now MANDATORY at Hogwarts if you want to graduate."

Groans filled the hall. Another class, really? Did they honestly deserve that? A few fifth years preparing for their owls started to cry.

"They'll see me as soon as possible. With love always, Uncle Remus and Uncle Lucius."

A couple of the Slytherins blinked, Uncle Lucius?

"This means we'll be spending Christmas together, cousin." Draco gave a haughty look. "Which means you'll be going to the annual Malfoy ball."

Harry nodded. "Your turn lo—**Ron." **He almost had called Ron love; they have to get that marriage contract signed soon.

Ron smiled at Harry before opening his package, it was filled with brand new school robes and green ties, school books and a new wand; the wand Ron got after his second year. Ron was shocked at the new and expensive things. Fred, George and Percy opened their packages and found the same, minus the wand.

Milli looked confused. "But I thought the Weasleys were po-" Her eyes widened when she realized what she was saying. "I mean not very well off; I, Ron," She really didn't want to lose any friends by accidently blurting things out like that and coming off as a snob.

Ron smiled and shook his head, "It's okay Milli." He pulled out the letter his dad sent and read it. "Dad says he divorced Molly because he was tested and it was discovered he was under the the use of Love Potions." Eyes widened all over the Great Hall. Love Potions? "Dad also says he finally broke down and took over the Lordship for the Weasley family; he used the Weasley Lordship to keep the kids, though gave into Molly's requests and allowed her to custody of Ginny. And he also took over the Lordship for the Prewitt family which will go to me when I come of age to take it myself. Oh and he quit his job at the Ministry."

"But Dad loves Muggle things!" George whined.

The youngest red-head nodded. "He's has been getting advice from Lucius Malfoy as to how be a proper Lord. Dad also says he is giving the borrow a renovation and turning it into Manor size, and has taken Lucius's advice to hire goblins to add to the wards around the house. The Weasley and the Prewitt families are no longer light but neutral." Arthur Weasley was back, and even he knew it was time for a change.

The news that was just delivered came to a shock for the entire hall; the Weasleys were an avid supporter of the light, what could have happened for them to change sides like that. Dumbledore sat in shock, he had lost Arthur. How was that possible? Molly should have had him under control! And how had he, Dumbledore, not know that it was possible for Arthur to take control of the Weasley Lordship or the Prewitt Lordship for that matter? He thought that the Weasley lordship belonged to the line that had move to the States twenty or so years ago. And what's this about the Prewitt title, he had no clue that line would still exist and that it belonged to the youngest Weasley boy. This could change matters extremely.

Ron continued reading totally aware of the attention he was getting. "Dad also has some great news. WE have four more new brothers!" The Great Hall had a '_what the fuck'_ expressions on their faces. Four? "He's adopted two muggleborn Slytherin students of the name Lee Jordan now Weasley," Lee Jordan, who was eating at the time, began to choke; this was remedied by Warrington, who was wondering how he would get Lord Weasley to agree to a marriage contract. "Dean Thomas now Weasley, and two other Muggleborns, who have yet to start school at Hogwarts but who lives with their grandmother who is no longer fit to raise them, Their names are Collin and Dennis Creevy now Weasley; The two have been blood-adopted and now have strawberry blond hair. And Luna says Hi! Write back soon, Love dad."

"Luna!" Lavender squealed. "Oh I can't wait to see her! You** are** inviting me over for Christmas, Ron!" She also wanted to see Collin but there was still a slight chance, he didn't make it back.

Ron though was going to invite everyone over for Christmas anyway, looked indigent at being told what _he_ was going to do_._ He was about say something when Theo shook his head, you defiantly didn't want to go up against a woman when she was _that_ excited and dead set about something.

Milli grabbed another bite before standing up. "Come we have to hurry and take our things back to our dorm rooms or we'll be late for potions; and I heard Snape will hate you for years if you come to his class late at all during the first two weeks, seeing as they are supposed to be the most important."

The former Gryffindors, older and younger, shared a look, _Well that explains it._ All the first-year Slytherins gathered their packages and headed off quickly to their common room to drop of their things before racing off to Potions.

Upon arriving to the Potions which was still locked, they saw little Miss Hermione Granger avidly reading a potions book, that was no way in hell meant for first years; This made the returned first-years realize this was why she could answer all the questions during their first potions class the first time around.

"Well if it isn't the lone lion," Pansy sniped immediately. "How does it feel to be the only Gryffindor?"

Hermione put her nose in the air, and ignored Pansy; instead she set her eyes on the returned Slytherins and walked toward them. "I heard you all are the best in the classes so far."

"They're planning on letting us take more advance classes." Seamus bragged.

The bushy-haired bitch looked envious at this, "Well _I _plan on being the best in Potions."

Dean's mouth nearly dropped while the others had to prevent themselves from roaring with laughter. Daphne cleared her throat, giggling a little, "Good for you."

"Maybe if you need tutoring in potions sometime, I could help you." Her eyes betrayed her arrogant-ness. "We could study together; you'll most defiantly need all the help you can get, and I obviously will be considered the best by the end of the year, so just ask me. I've also been reading up on the old-ways for class on Monday,I find them slightly barbaric with the whole marriage contract thing but I plan on passing the class with flying colors and the Etiquette classes as well; I don't really need them, after all I have impeccable manners but I suppose some people do, like you for example. I, for one, in actuality don't understand why they need those classes anyway; the etiquette class maybe but the class on the old-ways shouldn't even be allowed to be taught in school after all a good number of us are muggle-born, and old-ways is just another way of saying blood-supremacist. And as a muggle-born I find them highly offensive but still I'll be willing to tutor you all in them, since I'll be the most knowledgeable." She said it all in just two breaths.

Tracy, Milli, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle's mouth dropped at the audacity of this girl. Crabbe and Goyle were glad they weren't that stupid. Pansy backed away slowly. Tracy wanted to slap the girl to get her to realize exactly who the bloody hell she was talking to.

The kids stared blankly at her for about five seconds with an _'are you serious'_ expression on their faces before turning back towards each other and began talking again, ignoring Hermione like she never said anything at all. They only resisted the urge to throttle her because FeeFee had whispered that Professor Snape was standing behind them listing to the entire conversation.

She didn't matter because as their Professor opened up the class room, it was time to find out if Severus Snape came back as well.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — _celebrity_."

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Granger!" said Snape suddenly. "Since are claiming to be the best in your year, what is the first ingredient you need for the polyjuice potion?"

Granger looked confused. "Sir that wasn't in the first-year potions book-"

"A point from Gryffindor," Snape snapped. "I did not ask that, Ms. Granger; can you or can you not tell me what is the first ingredient you need for the polyjuice potion?"

"No, Professor." She looked down.

"Thought so." Snape's lip curled. "Potter! What is the answer?"

"12 lacewing flies that should be stewed for 21 days," Harry answer resisting the urge to smile.

"Two points to Slytherin!" Snape turned his attention back to Hermione. "Granger what can Armadillo Bile be used for? Hint Granger: you will need it."

"I Don't know, it-"

Not waiting for her to continue her defense, "Weasley, Dean; what is the answer?"

"It is used in Wit-Sharpening Potion."

"Granger! Name an ingredient in the shrinking potion."

Hermione face was turning red, "Sir! That's not in the first-year text!"

"No Answer then. Greengrass, answer the question."

"Caterpillars, sir."

Snape nodded and turned to look at the only Gryffindor. "This is how it's now going to work, Granger since you seem to believe being the best in potions is just about what you know, I'll ask a series of questions to the class and any who know the answer will raise their hand so I could call on them. If any on you don't know the answer, don't raise your hand. And if you know an answer, I'll call on you and hopefully, though doubtfully, you'll get it right. Understood." The class replied with a 'yes sir.' Though the returned first-years were shocked at how gentle he was being; it was a dead giveaway… or was it; could this just be how Snape acted when he was around just Slytherins and maybe one other student from another house.

"Granger," Snape continued. "After you see exactly how far behind you actually are from you classmates, maybe then you will lose your arrogant know-it-al attitude. Let's begin; I'll start with the middle of first-year questions."

Surprisingly Hermione hadn't memorized that far, but shockingly Crabbe and Goyle had and it was them who answered the Questions back and forth, though all the other students besides Hermione had raised their hands.

"Moving on to Second-year questions," Snape told the class. "What is in the Confusing and Befuddlement Draught?"

Everyone but Hermione raised their hands. Snape called on Tracy who answered, "Sneezewort, scurvy-grass, and lovage; sir."

"What can daisy roots be used for?" Once again the same people raised their hands. "Crabbe!"

"Shrinking Solution!"

"Name one ingredient in the Draught of Peace?" All hands but one were raised. "Weasley, Ron!"

"Hellebore, sir."

Snape nodded, and continued; after a several more second year questions where the only person who didn't answer was Granger, Snape moved on to Third-year.

"What is the main ingredient in boil-cure potion?" All hands were raised but Hermione's, who was feeling quite ashamed, not of her actions but because she didn't know the answer. "Bones!"

"Horned slugs."

After several more questions with all but one trying to answer; Snape was feeling quite proud of his little Snakes. "On to Fourth-year."

During half-way through fourth year questions Pansy found she could no longer answer more, but was quite pleased with herself for making it this far. Tracy went down next but was happy nonetheless. Then went Milli who had made it just a bit third of the way done before she couldn't answer anymore, but she couldn't stop smiling. Dean, Seamus, and Lavender went next during the first part of the fifth-year questions. Parvati, Harry, and Daphne got out during the third part of the fifth-year questions. Theo, Susan, Blaise, and Ron went down at the final part of the end of fifth-year questions.

But what was surprisingly enough Neville, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle went head-to-head in the sixth-year questions; though Neville has a slight advantage because most of the questions were based on plants and what potions they were used for. It was the middle of the sixth-year questions when they all went down.

"I'm impressed. Seventy well-deserved points to Slytherin; nicely done." Snape gave them a look that they all assumed was him giving his best happy face. "Granger! I hope this scene will stay lounged in her mind, and remind you that are not superior just because you memorized the first semester of first-year."

Granger looked down, angry with Professor Snape and herself and filled with jealously. It just wasn't fair? How could she be the worst in the class by entire grade-levels?

"Seeing as nearly all of you have knowledge to at least fourth-year," When Snape said the word nearly he looked at Hermione. "You will each be given the beginning of the second-year aptitude written test along with the physical potion-making aptitude test; because like any great student would tell you, _**it's not just about what you know, it's also about what you can do with what you know."**_ As he said the words the chalk began writing them on the board. "If you pass with an outstanding; I'll talk with the headmaster about moving you to a more advance potions class. Before you leave this classroom, you will know you grade."

Hermione raised her hand, "Will I be taking the test as well Professor?"

"That is entirely up to you, Granger." Was snarled.

The girl brightened at the idea of seeing where her aptitude level was in Potions class, at least then she could better than the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs. "I would like to as well, Professor."

Snape shook his head; he didn't have to read Granger's mind to know just what she was thinking. "Very well; I'll need to remind myself to give the same aptitude test to the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs, it's only fair.

And there it was! The sign Severus Snape is back! The Snape during this time period didn't give a flying fuck about being fair, as long as he was content. The Severus Snape standing before the newly-returned vengeful first-years was a less bitter, sweeter, kinder man that existed only in the future after being screwed by Sirius a good few times.

The gang smiled; oh yes, life was kind.

Professor Snape handed out the tests, "You have two and half hours, begin."

Three hours later, and all the first-years were looking at their tests results.

"I am happy to say that all but one got an outstanding on the tests; congratulations." Snape clapped slowly and slightly cynically. "Now get out!" As the students began to rush for the door, one was called. "Mr. Potter, remain behind."

With his wand Snape closed the door and spelled it shut.

Harry returned to his seat with a glum expression on his face, he knew what was coming but that didn't mean it was fair. Snape stood in front of his desk staring down accusingly with crossed arms. "Are you going to explain to me exactly what _you_ did to make it so we came to be back in time, Harry? Keep in mind, I'm not angry about the situation."

"How do you know it was my fault?"

"IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!"


	5. Chapter 5 Slytherin Elite

Sorry it took so long to update readers, I have alot of things to focus on now-a-days. But I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daily Prophet<strong>

Divorced… The new trend?

**By** Rita Skeeter.

_In a recent discovery, I have learned that in the past month and a half there had been Two pureblood divorces. Pureblood divorces are of course a rare occurrence in Britain, but yet they are happening. _

_In a startlingly and stunning announces Lord Arthur Weasley-Prewitt has divorced his wife Molly Prewitt. The reason why my beautiful readers, is love potions. Molly Prewitt had been drugging Arthur since their school days, and was caught all but with the potion in hand. When I discovered this readers I was shocked and outraged not just on the behalf of Lord Arthur Weasley-Prewitt but on the behalf of love in general. Love is sacred, and as grand as magic is, should never be manipulated by it. Oh sure there are many woman, and a few men, who have toyed with the thought in their school days but knew how utterly wrong it is. _

_Yet to do what Molly Prewitt, soon to be Molly no-name, did is disgusting. What she so horridly ugly that she couldn't get a man without the use of potions, well yes; but that does not excuse her! She should be tried and put in prison for what she did to the poor and kind man that is Lord Arthur Weasley-Prewitt._

_But being the honorable, loving (and slightly heart-broken) man that his is Lord Weasley-Prewitt does not wish to press charges against the woman who gave him such wonderful sons. Lord Weasley-Prewitt decided to take custody of all his remaining school children, except of course his youngest Ginny a rather ugly freckled girl that takes after her mother in appearance, said girl refused to go into the loving and protective custody of Lord Weasley-Prewitt—choosing to, believe it or not my dear readers, stay with her loud-mouth plump mother, and chooses now not to even go near her once doting father. _

_It was a sad day readers for Lord Weasley-Prewitt when after discovering his "Wife's" treachery, he then had to face the vindictiveness of his own only daughter. But cry no longer Lord Weasley-Prewitt, we at the daily prophet are behind you 100% and all your wonderfulness. Such wonderfulness includes adopting four more children, despite already having six sons, four of which he still takes care of. _

_The next announcement in divorces is the stunning Malfoy Divorce. The Illustrious Lord Lucius Malfoy has divorced his lovely wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black... and in a more startling announcement this divorce happened two and a half years ago. And in a way only Malfoys could, they apparently divorced in such a dignified way, no one even realized they did. Now what could cause such a disastrous (or rather pleasant) occurrence for such a wonderful couple? The answer, my dear readers, is… love. Lord Malfoy and his dear friend and former wife divorced because they fell in love with other people… and told each other immediately when they did. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy love each other so much as the best of friends that they congratulated each other. They chose not to inform the public because they didn't want marriage offers or people throwing themselves at them, no they already knew who they wanted and wanted no distractions as they were in the courting process._

_And now in another announcement, __**Lucius Malfoy Married Remus Lupin and announces birth of son over summer. **__In a way that showed the entire world that Malfoys always get what they want as soon as they want it, Lucius Malfoy is married to the handsome Remus Lupin, a werewolf; when they married after the two and a half year divorce from Narcissa Malfoy. Yes Remus Lupin is a werewolf, my dear readers, but one of the best and least harmful people I have ever come across. After marrying the love of his life, Lucius Malfoy immediately impregnated his lover; I believe readers that he did this to show his claim on his lovingly 'wife', just in case any other gets wise as to how wonderful Remus Lupin is. Their son Theoden "Teddy" Malfoy is a beautiful baby boy and a Metamorphmagus. Welcome Teddy Malfoy, you will give soon what my readers everywhere has been dying to see, A Malfoy with pink hair._

_Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius after the divorce claimed Narcissa as a sister in the Malfoy clan, is currently engaged and soon to be married to Kingsly Shacklebolt, an auror working for the DMLE (Department of Law Enforcement)._

_And on further news concerning the Malfoy family, they have taken custody of Harry Potter. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was the son of James Potter a best friend of Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin was denied said custody for many years because of blatant prejudiced by our own Ministry of Magic! Ask yourself this question readers, if it was you enduring such prejudice would you stand for it? But since it's not you, ask yourself this reader what will you do about it? _

_And on final news __**Welcome Back Harry Potter**_

_I would personally like to welcome back Harry Potter, the boy who saved us all. It's a new year and a new time, Harry, and you and your friends are going to make the best of it, I believe. But if you need anything Harry, don't hesitate to ask me, I'm just a fly away. And to everyone else, you know who I'm speaking to, welcome back._

_Your friend,_

_Rita._

Lavender put down the Daily Prophet with a smirk. Rita, her beloved mentor, was back and she was already trying to cause a stir. Yes the werewolf movement was the perfect first strike; in the first future Rita and herself were black-listed by the ministry after releasing an article about werewolf rights.

Lavender then pouted as a thought entered her blond head; she was only eleven, much too young to write for the Daily Prophet or even Witch Weekly! She was a child. Lavender nearly whined, but Slytherins didn't whine.

Slytherins came up with ideas. So Lavender brainstormed. She couldn't write for the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly like she did in the future, she was too young; but still she wanted to write for a newspaper, to get her voice out. Something that didn't just put her thoughts in the spotlight, but what was happening at Hogwarts as well. But who would read that kind of stuff?

The parents would. And of course the students. It's about time the students got informed about the weekly goings of their school, and the parents would like to know as well.

Lavender thought for a moment and the idea hit her; a Hogwarts Newspaper. The Hogwarts Monthly; it was the perfect idea. Blast the inner goings of Hogwarts to the students and the parents; of course the parents would get a slightly altered (can't have them knowing everything now can we?) more informative paper. And of course each paper will be charmed so certain teachers, _cough_ Dumbledore _cough, _couldn't read it; at least the student version.

The blond's head was suddenly swarming with ideas on what the student version would be and look like, appearance was important.

Lavender grinned at the thoughts. Seamus, who sat across from Lavender, eyed her wearily and after a minute or two of the _smiling_ he had had enough, "Stop smiling, I'm starting to get paranoid."

Dean chuckled next to him, "Give it up Lavender, before Seamus pulls out his wand and start blasting suspicious looking students and or food."

The students, that weren't the back in time, shifted nervously.

Lavender gave Seamus's food a vicious smirk, and started laughing when he reached for his wand in a panic motion, "I'm Kidding! I was smiling because I have this really great idea for Hogwarts. That I'm going to be proud to spearhead."

"And that is?" Harry asked as he ate his sandwitch.

"A Newspaper!" She beamed at her idea, thanking merlin the only teacher at the head table was Snape and Flitwick (who was too far to hear). "A hidden newspaper, one that the teachers couldn't read."

And the Slytherins around her that heard, older and younger, nodded their approval of the idea.

Susan nodded, "It would be charmed with a secrecy spell, of course?"

Lavender smirked, "With as good a spell as I can find, of course."

"So Hogwarts could be informed of all they need to know," Percy stated.

Fred gave a devilish smirk, "Or all they should know."

There were smirks shared all around.

The returned first-year Slytherins and Milli all once again sat together in a group, and sitting next to them was the older returned Slytherins: Fred and George, Percy, and Oliver, and sitting with them was Marcus Flint who sat next to Oliver, Higgs who sat close to Fred, Adrian Pucey and Montague both who sat on either side of Percy, Lee and Warrington sat together (though Lee tried to sit as far as possible); these male Slytherins ruled… well Slytherin.

"I suppose this would be," Natalia Lestrange, a who looked just like her parents Rudolphus and Bellatrix, "Something I would like to help with; if only to pass the time."

Sitting with the older ruling males, mostly to show dominance to the other girls, was Natalia Lestrange and Catherin Bell (surprisingly the sister to Katie Bell).

"Pulling something over _Dumbledore's_ eyes is Enticing." Thalia Carrow put in.

Thalia Carrow, Nathanial Baudelaire, and Violet MacNair wanted to show their dominance among their peers in fourth-year as well.

"A paper that would be a _tell-all," _Amberjessica Aponte contemplated. "Expose exactly what our _beloved_ headmaster is doing with _our_ school."

Amberjessica Aponte sat on the other side of the first-years, with the ruling powers of the second years: Walden MacNair the second, Kendra Yaxley, Dorian Dolohov, and Scot Avery.

From the first-years (Harry, Milli, Ron, etc), to the second years ( AmberJessica, Dorian,) to the third-years (Fred and George, Catherin Bell, Lee, and Higgs), and lastly the fifth-years (Percy, Oliver, Marcus and Natalia); the group was tight and allowed no other to be included; They were the elite of Slytherin and month of October was starting in a few days.

Not caring to see that the Slytherin Elite was in deep conversation Pansy strutted up to Draco, who was doing his best to try and make Blaise blush, and placed down the Daily Prophet in front of him. "Hello Drakie."

The Slytherin Elite eyed the rather stupidly brave or rather dumb girl who dared approach them; even before the arrival of the first-years, no one just came an approached them.

Draco, inwardly groaned, "Parkinson, please go away." And with that he tried to draw Blaise back into a conversation.

But of course Pansy wouldn't go easily, "I'm sorry about your parents' divorce."

Millicent "Milli" Bulstrode new immediately that the tide was about to turn in the atmosphere on what was turning out to be a loving conversation; and that Pansy wasn't going to come out of this conversation looking the same way.

Milli, being the nice person she was, decided to help out Pansy before she said something stupid.

"I mean it must be so terrible for your father to marry a werewolf and then to have a brother from such a beast."

Like that.

Oh well, Milli thought, too late now.

The Slytherin Elite the talking stopped completely, and they gave an icy glare or just stared at Pansy; they all have heard Draco talking animatedly and lovingly about the additions to his family; Draco loved his baby brother and Remus as well. It didn't take long for the other Slytherins at the table to become silent as well as to hear what's happening.

Draco controlled his temper, and with a quick look at the others no one drew their wands to curse the very skin off the girl, "Remus Malfoy nee Lupin is far better than you or any of the rest of the scum that is _your_ family."

The Slytherin Elite gave malicious laughs.

"And as for my brother," Draco had to hold back himself from pulling out a wand on Pansy when he thought about his beloved baby brother; his baby brother who was cruelly killed before he even had the chance to even discover that the Tooth Fairy was not real, "You are not worthy to speak of and should avoid speaking of him or else I may forget and _show _you everything my father has taught me."

Pansy paled at the threat. "But Drakie!"

There were groans among the Elite; this girl just didn't learn.

Draco continued. "Avoid speaking to me as well, Parkinson; I deal with you in class because I have to, so banish any thought that I would ever be involved with you romantically." Pansy flinched at his words.

"Now Draco don't mean," Susan started and smiled. "Pansy knows good and well that Malfoys value beauty." The redhead's smiled turned vicious, "So it must have crossed her mind that a Malfoy would ever fall for someone who resembled a pug."

There were more laughter and Natalia, Amberjessica, and Thalia: the ruling girls, nodded approvingly at the way Susan, a new ruling girl, handled the situation; sweet but vicious.

Harry, who had had to be held back by Ron when Pansy said what she said, fingered his wand and smiled before silently, casting a curse at her, and suddenly pansy turned bright red with yellow polka dots and with hair like Frankenstein's. Looking pleased with his handy-work Harry went back to eating lunch.

Ron feigned a yawn as he eyed the newly transformed Pansy, he knew exactly who did it and was proud of his future lover's restraint. "Pansy, you have no reason to be still standing there; we're all already embarrassed for you. Leave and try not to make it worse for yourself."

Neville and Parvati giggled. "Too late!"

After that The Slytherin Elite went back to their conversation about a Hogwarts Newspaper. Amberjessica offered to get her father to fund them, and not to be outshone other students offered to get their parents to fund them as well.

Before they knew it lunch had ended, and the first-years headed off to class.

Late at three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Susan, and the other Slytherin first-years hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

As the Slytherins got closer to where they would be learning, they say Hermione Granger and most sighed.

All the Slytherins first-years tended to avoid Hermione Granger, especially after she discovered that among all the first-years (Including the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs) based on the aptitude test proven to be the worst in potions of their year (even among the muggleborns, who reached to their older housemates to be the arrogant little know it all) and had become very whiny and (outside potions) even more arrogant in her other classes; the first-year hufflepuffs were all but ready to rally against having her included in their classes just because she was the only Gryffindor.

Hermione was already there reading, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground; when she caught sight of them, she sauntered over to them and smiled sweetly… at ron. "Hello Ronald." She batted her eyes lashes at him.

The first thing that came to Parvati's mind was, 'what the hell?' And she wasn't the only one with that though coursing through her head. Tracy Davis's eyes bulged out of her head, Dean's mouth dropped slightly, Crabbe and Goyle wandered if she had attempted to fly by herself and fell and hit her head, and Daphne nearly dropped her wand.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Parvati glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Parvati broom jumped into her hand at once, as did all the other Slytherins except one or two. She smiled poison at Hermione who stood directly in front of her though she had tried to stand in front of Ron but he quickly moved when she did so leaving Parvati in his place. Hermione's broom had barely twitched and was still on the ground.

When the bushy-haired witch finally got the broom in her head she gave Parvati a smug look, and stared directly into her eyes. Let's repeat that, Hermione Granger stared _directly_ into of Parvati, former law-wizard.

Parvati's blue eyes twinkled with joy, and in the next second she was in Hermione Granger's mind, and what was on it didn't please her.

Hermione was thinking about Ron, and how to become lady Prewitt; this idea was put into her head by Molly. Molly Prewitt, who had discovered that Hermione was the only Gryffindor girl, and had sent fudge to congratulate her; it was after this that Hermione and Molly began talking about the future. Hermione wanted to get treated as she believed she always should, and becoming a witch only increased her belief that she was special. And Ron Weasley-Prewitt was just her ticket, his mother even said so; the things Hermione was looking forward to buying with his money after she got Ron to fall in love with her was ridicules. Hermione already knew what love potion she was going to use to make it happen; the love potion was a suggestion from her future mother in-law of course. Then after becoming Lady Prewitt, Hermione decided she'll make changes; she still couldn't believe that monstrous creatures like werewolves were allowed to marry.

Parvati pulled out of Hermione's mind, and her blue eyes now held a maniacal gleam to them; Hermione Granger was going to die!

Parvati barely took her eyes off the bushy-head girl as Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"

As Hermione Granger climbed onto her broom, Parvati glared ferociously at it, casting silent curses on the broom.

Daphne who noticed what her friend was doing muttered, "What are you doing?"

"Fixing a problem," Parvati growled.

And suddenly Hermione broom pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips and she was flying.

"Come back, girl!" She shouted, but Hermione was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet.

"Oh no!" Parvati's sarcastically moaned.

All the Slytherins could see Hermione's scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw her gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —

WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Hermione lay facedown on the grass in a heap.

Her broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Hermione, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Dean heard her mutter. "Come on, girl — it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this girl to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Hermione, her face tear-streaked, clutching her wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around her.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Parvati burst into laughter.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked.

"You cursed her broom!" Tracy stated. "I saw you."

Suddenly all the first years were facing Parvati, awaiting an explanation.

"My father taught me Legilimency before coming here," Parvati stood strong and at her full, but rather short, height. "And I read little Miss Granger's mind; she's planning on using love potions on Ron." The sentence was shouted but it didn't need to be yelled because the very words knocked the breath out of every Slytherin.

Pansy gasped and put her hand over her mouth; how horrible, even she would have never done something so ghastly. "Horrible, that's just horrible." She whispered but everyone was so quiet they heard her anyway.

There were nods in agreement; and Tracy and Milli looked visibly shaken. It went quiet then, no one breathed a word; everyone lost in their own thoughts.

Harry and Neville latched onto Ron, and Ron in returned clutched them; all three remembering their future.

"What are we going to do about it?"

It was dinnertime. And Parvati had just finished telling the Slytherin Elite what had happened during flying class. Marcus Flint had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.

Natalia Lestrange looked outranged, "That filthy little mudblood." But then paused for a moment and looked at Parvati. "Wait, you tried to kill her?"

All eyes once again went to Parvati, waiting for an answer.

Parvati stared blankly at the curly dark haired witch, "Do you really expect me to answer?"

Everyone took that as a yes.

"She can't get away with this." Theo Nott hissed, and in his thoughts added 'At least not again'.

"Let's tell Professor Snape!" Milli said.

"Yes." Ron growled. "We'll tell him that we will handle it ourselves."

The message was loud and clear; The Slytherin Elite would handle this. Hermione Granger was currently living her final month.

Over the next week, rumors about Hermione Granger had spread; some about how she was caught with a love potion in hand, and others about how she just threw herself at Draco Malfoy (This pleased Pansy greatly, as to no one was talking about her anymore). No matter what the rumor, Hermione Granger was a now social pariah; no pureblood or half-blood would get within three feet of her, and the muggleborns all shot her disgusted looks.

Hermione Granger was astounded as to how she had been found out, but a comforting letter from Molly had kept her hopes up. She still believed she was destined to be Lady Prewitt.

As they sat eating breakfast, the Slytherin Elite decided not to discuss The Granger Situation with most of the teaching staff so close.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls.

Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor.

They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, Welcome to the team Potter; let's put your talent to good use.

Professor Snape

p.s

I'll be picking up young Ronald's Rat later this evening.

Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read. He was back on the team! And it would be a swift kick to McGonagall as well.

"Congrats Harry!" Ron hugged his love.

Neville hugged Harry. "Good for you, love."  
>The Slytherin elite all gave their Congratulations.<p>

"I'll see you on the pitch at eight, Potter." Marcus Flint said putting his arm around Oliver Wood. "There's no way Gryffindor is beating us this year."

"Of course not," Warrington laughed as he eyed a blush Lee Jordan, "We stole all their players, even their announcer."

The Slytherins all roared with laughter, or at least the Original Slytherins did. Fred and George, Oliver, Percy, Lee, and the first-years all felt a little bad. Angelina and Alicia still weren't speaking to the twins or Lee; despite them using the excuse that their dad wanted them to be resorted.

The first-years all left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Hermione Granger.

Hermione upturned her nose, "You'll be in for it this time, Potter; I know first-years aren't allowed broomsticks."

Before Ron could put Hermione in her place, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow. "Now what's going on here?" he squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Hermione quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor Snape told me all about the special circumstances, Potter."

The Slytherins all shared a smirk.

"And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," answered Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Hermione's face.

The gang headed downstairs, smothering their laughter at Hermione's obvious rage and confusion.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom; much to Ron's glee, you could hear the shouts of 'Kill it, Professor! Kill it!'.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnegan because Neville still refused to get too close to either Harry or Ron; Neville was Partnered with Dean.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron had ever been angrier at his luck. Hermione of the other hand was thrilled.

"You know Ronald," Hermione started, "You can't believe those vicious rumors going around."

Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione narrowed her brown eyes, "You know, I think we'd be good together; even your mother, who I've been talking to, thinks so."

Ron nearly lost it. "Listen carefully, you narcissistic arrogant little girl; I don't care what my bitch of mother thinks." Hermione's eyes widened at his words. "She is not allowed within seven feet of me or my brothers. So you can take whatever she said to you and your love potions and go to fucking hell."

With that he rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked his wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Mr. Weasley-Prewitt done it!"

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "Honestly, it's no wonder she has to resort to love potions; she's a nightmare to be around."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and saw that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you." Daphne sneered.

"So?" said Ron. "I'm still hoping all goes well tonight."

Hermione Granger didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Angelina telling Alicia that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

The Slytherins looked gleeful at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Dean was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

That was another thing the time travelers were going to have to think about, the Voldemort situation; on one head Dumbledore's perception of _the greater good_ and _doing what's right for the light_ and the bright future he had in mind was greatly different than what they were led to believe growing up but on the other hand Voldemort was, well Voldemort… Still they had more against the _light_ right now than they did against the dark.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy sighed he really missed being a prefect.

Natalia shined her prefect badge, "Follow me! And stick together, last thing we need is for some of us to be stupidly Gryffindor and end up meeting the troll."

Harry and Ron shared a look.

"How could a troll get in?" Milli asked as they climbed down the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Pansy.

"Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." Seamus suggested.

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, and into the Library (Honestly, their Dormitories were in the dungeons!) Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.

"I've just thought — Hermione."

Natalia Lestrange eyed them, "What about the mudblood?"

And with those words the two were surrounded by the Slytherin Elite.

"She's in the bathroom," Harry answered. "She'll probably meet up with the Troll."

"And?" Thalia asked.

Ron stepped forward and gave a dark smile, "_And_ let's make sure she does."

There were dark smiles all around.

Quietly as possible, they crept along the corridors; it was decided that Ron, Susan, Draco Natalia, Adrian Pucey, Warrington, and Marcus Flint would all go.

As they got closer to where the bathroom Hermione was in, Ron suddenly held up his hand, stopping the others. "Can you smell something?"

Draco sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.

Ron pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet.

The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

Ron smiled, they were just in time. "Hermione's in that bathroom."

Susan eyed the door, "And the keys in the lock," She muttered. "We should lock it in."

"Good idea," said Draco and he moved forward to do just that but was blocked by the arm of Adrian Pucey.

He looked down at the young first-year, "Now that would be the rather Gryffindor thing to do." Adrian pulled out his wand. "We are not Gryffindors."

They watched as he pointed his wand at the door and with a quick locking spell, the door had slammed shut. "It'll unlock itself if a teach gets within two feet of it."

Adrian turned around and motioned for them to go. Natalia rolled her eyes. "Adrian you idiot, what if the little mudblood lives and tells the teachers that the door was locked, then the teachers trace the magical residue." And with a quick spell all the magical evidence was erased.

Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made them all grin widely — a high, petrified scream — and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up. Goodbye Hermione Granger.

They made it back to the library in record time, and snuck back in while the Librarian was distracted.

The faces of the Slytherin Elite greeted them.

"So?" Neville asked.

Susan Bones gave a chilling smile, "Hermione's being handled as we speak."

An hour later and they were back in the Slytherin Common room. The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up.

The time-traveling returned students sat together with the rest of the Slytherin Elite eating cake and pies. Their thoughts were nowhere near Hermione Granger, and after that day the bushy haired muggleborn witch that at one time had been the time-traveling kids' dearest friend would not ever be a problem for them again.

The next morning at breakfast, the great hall was adorned in black. The Slytherins Elite walked in together and sat down at the end of the table together as if they knew about nothing that was going on; as if they didn't just get away with murder.

The all teaching staff were at the head table and as the last of students arrived and sat at their respective tables, Dumbledore stood up. "It is my great displeasure to inform you that last time a tragedy occurred; a first-year student of the name Hermione Granger was killed last night by the troll. Hermione was a muggleborn just starting out in this world and already had a bright future planned for herself, and it's a great misfortune that that was taken from her. Let us have a moment of silence for Hermione Jane Granger." He and the rest of the teachers bowed their heads. After a moment or two passed, Dumbledore lifted his head. "Today in order to pay our respects and remember our fallen peer, classes will be canceled, so after this meal please return to your common rooms; May we all remember the girl that was Hermione Granger."

The Slytherin Elite at quietly, though a few had a hard time not grinning; they had gotten away with Murder right under the great Dumbledore's nose. Natalia looked very pleased with herself, like the cat that got the canary.

Harry sighed and leaned into Ron; that took care of one problem, now they need to take care of the one who started it all, Molly former Weasley.

Ron was toying with the thought of writing his _mother_ a note that said '_Love Potions, really?' _But decided not to, there was no reason right now to antagonize the woman who has been planning his and his brothers' deaths since they were all born; least she start to show her temper and get nasty.

No, Ron would avoid his mother like the plague and let his father and Lucius handle her; may her death be painful.

Neville felt a relief settle in his chest; Hermione Granger was gone and she would never have the chance to do all the devastating things she did in the future; she would never be the reason behind all those deaths, their deaths. Now if he could only get Ron to stop trying to kill Trevor!

After breakfast the Slytherin Elite were all called to the special Slytherin room that was connected to their Head of house's private rooms; the Slytherin head of house usually uses so the current Headmaster will be none the wiser.

Severus Snape eyes the student in front of him. "I do not know which of you were directly involved with the Troll incident, but I do know all of you know what was going to take place."

The Slytherin Elite all stared at their Teacher, their faces impassive.

Snape lifted up his eyebrow, "Fine, I'll find out eventually; but for now I would like to say I was very impressed with the spell work I saw last night-"

"But I thought there wasn't any residue left!" Adrian Pucey exclaimed.

Snape smirked, "There wasn't, at least not any those of the light could see; and since you are the most responsive, I assume it was your lock enchantment on the door last night, please start to train your reactions Mister Pucey, it's not very Slytherin."

There were chuckles and giggles, and Adrian blushed. "Yes, professor."

Snape nodded, "Now who was it that preformed the magical residue eraser I saw last night." There were no answers. "Hmm very well, Miss Lestrange please inform this person when you see them that though the spell that was used is very effective, it would have worn off in the hour if I had not stepped in."

It was Miss Lestrange's turn to blush and muttered a quick 'thank you'.

"I would give you points but I currently can't," Snape said. "However I trust you all are well satisfied with just your revenge." There were nods. "Good, you are dismissed."

After the Slytherin Elite left, with a flick of his wand the door closed again and locked. Severus sighed, "I can't say I'm not glad to see Granger gone."

"If they didn't kill her I would have." A figure noted as he crept out of the shadows. The man walked up behind and put his arms around Severus. "I would have refused to allow her even the slightest of chances to take you away from me again."

Severus leaned back against the man, "I missed you Sirius."

Sirius Black, with his shaggy black hair and new wizarding robes, kissed his fiancé's neck. "I missed you too, love, but I'm free now—and am here—with you." Sirius's grip tightened around Severus as if afraid he'd suddenly wake up in Askaban wondering is everything he had just lived was a dream. "We have a second chance, love."

"All because of Potter."

"Will you please stop blaming my godson for EVERYTHING!"

"I wouldn't if it wasn't always his fault."

Sirius sighed, "You realize this _is_ a good thing, don't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't make it any less of Harry Potter's fault."

"Leave my godson alone!"

"Only when he finally admits it's his bloody fault!"

* * *

><p>Well what do you think? Yes, hermione's dead. But do you want Harry and the crew to go dark or not? Review and tell me please. And what should happen with Ginny?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Acts,Quidditch and a lemondrop

**Hi everyone; Happy Holidays and yes I'm back and sorry for the wait; I started college. **

**Warning: Lemon and Dub-con in this chapter; don't like it don't read it.**

**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots. **

**The Quidditch season had begun and whole school was excited about it. On Saturday the first game was: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The returned kids, who had been on the Gryffindor team, before felt more than just a bit guilty for playing for Slytherin; it would guarantee Slytherin the House Cup and Quidditch cup. The Gryffindors didn't have a chance at winning with Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood as co-captains and Fred and George as beaters and finally little Harry Potter as Seeker. **

**None of the former Gryffindors knew what was worse hearing the Slytherins brag about their upcoming victory or seeing the defeated looks on the Gryffindors face. Even though Katie and Alicia and Angelina had begun talking to them again even they had glum expressions on their faces.**

**After Hermione Granger's death the Board of Governors decided Lucius Malfoy was right and started to… **_**reconstruct**_** Hogwarts and reconstruct they did. Though it was only halfway through November the changes that were implanted were obvious. For one **_**all **_**students were required to learn about the old ways: Including its customs, beliefs, why they are so important. When Dumbledore started to protest Rita Skeeter was on the scene and he shut up quickly.**

**Muggleborns and Muggle raised and even Purebloods whose families disowned the old ways quickly realized all they had been missing out on by letting people like Dumbledore fill their heads with nonsense like the Old ways was nothing but pureblood supremacy. They started to learn about their heritage as much as possible and were frequently seen talking to purebloods about the Old Ways.**

**Students were also now required to have a full check up with Madam Pomfrey and all reports were given to the Wizard Social services; any child that was abused or mistreated in any way were taken from their families and given to another. The Muggleborns and Muggle raised children who were found to be abused were given to a wizarding family and blood adopted, erasing their muggle roots. Purebloods, who liked the idea of only having Cleanbloods around, started advocating that all muggleborns should be blood adopted and Umbridge was leading the brigade and had even adopted a five year-old muggleborn girl whose parents had been "mysteriously" killed and if the parents just happened to have been intolerable to magic who is to say what happened.**

**Rita Skeeter and Amelia Bones had been working together nonstop and they had successfully arranged the fallings of several top ministry officials, including Fudge who was swiftly replaced by Madam Bones who started placing in and reversing laws.**

**Amelia knew she had become quite vicious as she sat in her new seat as Minster and in her vengeful little heart she knew she would be even worse if the situation called for it. Her political enemies and allies never even saw her coming and by the time they did she was already minister. Fudge would be in prison by the end of the month and so would Crouch while Crouch Jr and Wormtail would be getting thrown into the Veil. **

"**Are you bust Minister?" Asked a sickly sweet voice belonging to Madam Umbridge.**

**Amelia leaned back in her chair, "Not at all Deloris." **

**Umbridge closed the door behind her, "I'm here to speak about the Muggle separation act."**

**Amelia nodded and put a hand through her auburn Hair; she had been dreading this conversation but knew it would happen eventually. The Muggle Separation act would stop muggle interaction with their world completely; no magical child, muggleborn or otherwise would be allowed to live with muggles. The change would help muggleborn by eliminating the discrimination against them but it would be like going up to the pureblood supremacists and saying "I'm sorry you were right". **

"**It had my… support. I… am fully behind it," Amelia bit out; if she had to look Lucius Malfoy in the eye and shake his head she'd scream. "As well as the joint Creature Amendment and Dark Arts Amendment and Education amendment act." **

**The smile on Umbridge's face widened, "Excellent choice, Minister; well have to set up an orphanage of course for the dear sweet children none of which compare to my dear child Olivia; why just yesterday her accidental magic turn my **_**entire**_** living room pink." Amelia nearly groaned as Umbridge once again bragged about her pig faced daughter; granted the five-year-old curbed nearly all of Umbridge's vicious qualities; it was still a price to pay. "Yet there is one small hindrance to the act; Dumbledore."**

**The minister narrowed her eyes; Dumbledore, how she hated that man. Amelia had taken great pleasure in removing him from power. "Dumbledore had no more political power; he is no longer a problem."**

**Umbridge shook her head, "He may no longer be head of anything but he is still the leader of the light." Dumbledore had always been a thorn in Umbridge's side, now ever more so. "The light side will follow his commands and he is against the act."**

**Amelia didn't understand why Dumbledore would be against it. The act and the amendments were needed. It would help the entire magical world whether the magical world realized it or not. The Creature Amendment would help all magical creatures (vampires, veelas, werewolves, ect.); they would have rights and things they never had before: blood banks, health care, welfare, the right to an education. They would be treated like purebloods as long as they agreed not to ever inform muggles (who were not their mate and not **_**legally**_** married to) about them or the magical world. This would appease the angry Fenrir Greyback who had sadly not **_**returned**_** with them though Bill Weasley (and the rest of the male Weasleys) did.**

**The Dark Arts amendment would reverse all the discriminatory laws set in place by the light against the dark. Their children would learn both magics and expand and advance their cores. It keep the deatheaters at bay from attacking the ministry any time soon by letting them believe one of their kind was in charge.**

**The Education amendment act would have an early learning program for all children; an elementary school of sorts that would teach the basic learning requirements (such as reading and math and writing) as well as teach children basic magical learnings (such as wand movement and basic spells). Hogwarts would be made to bring back all the old courses Dumbledore removed when he was Headmaster (Healing, Dark Arts, Etiquette, Languages,… etc.) Muggleborns would finally be at the same learning level as Purebloods who would no longer feel held back. Hogwarts would once again regain its former glory lost some time ago.**

**The only downside to the act and amendments were that Ex-deatheaters might (most likely will) take it as a sign to freely go muggle hunting without the fear they would be eliminating potential Cleanbloods. **

**Amelia fingered her wand in thought, "We'll have to put Rita on it; she'll must make it so that the dark Pureblood elites think they are taking over while putting guilt in the hearts of the Light side by making them believe that to vote against the act would be \voting against the inclusion of the Muggleborns in our world."**

**Umbridge nodded firmly; she couldn't help but be glad there was finally a competent Minister she could like. "I'll send a letter immediately." **

**Then Umbridge left the room and Amelia felt somewhat guilty herself; the once proud light ****politician had declared neutral shortly after Arthur Weasley did which begged the question of what had the light done to have had two of its key players abandon them everyone speculated at what it was and a dark light was shined on the light side. **

**Rita Skeeter sat behind her desk as head Editor and Chief of the Daily Prophet, reading a letter from Umbridge and she had Lucius Malfoy to thank for her new position. She grinned broadly after having took a magic oath to write nothing but the truth in every article, she was now a celebrated house old name. The best part was that Rita knew she couldn't be touched no matter what she wrote, no matter how truthful it was; she was backed by Lord Malfoy and Lord Weasley-Prewitt and several other **_**prominent **_**pureblood who didn't want to be outclassed or left behind in what looked to be the pureblood movement.**

**Her article that featured the face of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew who they had sent to Amelia Bones as soon as possible after Dumbledore denied her entrance to the school.**

_**Sirius Black innocent! **_

**The article told what really happened and the injustice of the Ministry for not giving the poor lad a trial. The lack of trial caused magical British citizens to roar their angry. If Lord Black could be sent without trial what chance did commoners have? None that's what. **

**Yet it was the next article Rita wrote that caused Fudge and Crouch to be removed from office that would win an award.**

_**Peter Pettigrew isn't the only one who is guilty! **_

**The article that went on to bash Dumbledore, Crouch, and Fudge all in one go. Dumbledore barely managed to stay Headmaster but he was removed as head of Wizgozment for not making sure everyone got a trial. There was also speculation that Dumbledore knew who the secret keep was all along but seeing as there was no proof people only whispered it. **

**Rita was also proud of her former apprentice Lavender; the Hogwarts paper flew off without a hitch and all the students and the parents who were sent it loved the paper. It made the parents feel better about not seeing their children for months or more at a time. **

**Rita resisted the pang in her heart at the thought of Lavender. Yes she missed Lavender dearly but she wanted the child to have a chance to grow up; she loved Lavender as a daughter too much to have it any other way.**

**She looked at her desk held her next front page article and then at the letter; The destruction of Lockhart would have to wait a week or two; the Acts and Amendments needed to passed. Besides it wasn't like prison was going anywhere, Lockhart would be there soon enough. No one stood up Rita Skeeter!**

**It was the day before Quidditch match and all of the returned first years and Milli were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and Milli, who turned out to be very bright, had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. **

**They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Quirrell crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that he was limping. That was another thing the students were sure how to handle; Voldemort. On one hand Voldemort was well Voldemort on the other hand they couldn't say they knew Voldemort all that well either. The kids didn't want the war to happen if they could stop it before it began but they couldn't do that unless they firmly chose a side. **

** Ron, Draco, Susan, Parvati, and Dean and Fred and Percy were all for joining the dark side and seeking some revenge; Charlie, Shacklebolt, Bill, Sirius, Severus, and Lucius agreed with them. While Harry, Daphne, Lavender, George, Seamus, and Oliver wanted to stay neutral and out of the war entirely; Remus and Narcissa and Rita and Arthur and Amelia wanted this as well. Finally it was Neville, Luna, and Theo who wanted to still felt some ties to the light.**

**Their future place in the war had spouted off more than just a few arguments but finally they had come to an agreement that the Light could not be allowed to remain in power; the light turned out far too prejudice to let it be so. So those who came back in time decided that they would be dark and the only thing that had left to decide on was Voldemort.**

**Harry knew that the dark needed a powerful spearhead like the light had with Dumbledore someone to lead and for people to focus on but Harry also decided that not all of Voldemort's ways would be tolerated and some of his more insane deatheaters like Bellatrix would have to go. Yet Lucius had said that Voldemort wasn't always like the insane evil bastard he was after Harry's fourth year; it was the ritual that had made him insane; so they would need to fix that.**

**As they watched Quirrell limp towards the castle Milli asked "What do you suppose happened to him?"**

**The other first years shared a smirk, **_**Fluffy.**_

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. **

**"You've got to eat some breakfast." Neville pleaded with Harry.**

**"I don't want anything." **

**"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Daphne. **

**"I'm not hungry." **

**Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field to play… against Gryffindor. Though he knew becoming a Slytherin was necessary a part of him still felt guilty like he was betraying his old house.**

**"****Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus, "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team." He then grinned sheepishly, "sorry." That wasn't exactly helpful****.**

**Ron glared at the Irish boy before he nudged some eggs toward Harry, "Come on Harry you love quidditch; even Oliver is managing to smile."**

**Harry looked over at where the Co-captains sat and did in fact see Oliver Wood with a smile on his face; it seemed that not even being of a different team could quit his love for Quidditch. That did cheer up Harry significantly and for the first time that morning Harry smiled.**

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes and in the Slytherin section of those seats sat all the Slytherins.**

**Ron sat close to Neville and next to Draco and Blaise. The Slytherin Elite all sat near each other and were focusing on each other unaware of that they were being snuck up on.**

** Draco sniffed, "I can't wait to be on the quidditch team next year; I'll see if I can get Father to buy newest brooms for the team when I do."**

"**Now, now, Draco;" A voice said silkily making all the kids jump and turn around to see Lucius standing next to Remus who held a baby Teddy and his mom with Kingsly and other parents and or guardians standing there, "We don't want people thinking I spoiled you."**

**Draco's cheeks turned pink but he quickly hugged his** **father and then Remus and his Mom before he took his baby brother and cuddled him. Baby Teddy giggled. **

**Ron and Percy hugged their dad and Arthur held on tight. Arthur still hadn't quite forgiven himself for all that had happened; he should have realized what kind of person Molly was and because of his foolishness his sons paid the price with their lives. **

"**It's okay dad," Ron whispered.**

**Arthur smiled softly and let go. Everything would be okay; no everything would be better than okay. "Bill and Charlie send their love; Charlie has to take care of a dragon before coming and Bill said something about seeing a future boyfriend."**

**Neville smiled at the redheads before turning his attention to Sirius who stood pouting with an arm around Severus, "what's the matter with you?"**

"**Did you really have to become Slytherins?" He whined and everyone in hearing distance laughed.**

**Susan hugged her aunt, "I thought Dumbledore wasn't allowing you to visit."**

**Amelia laughed, "Dumbledore can do or say much nowadays."**

**Dean and Seamus and Milli held a giant poster that was similar to the one they had made last time around for Harry's first game; except this time it was a snake instead of a lion and it flashed green, silver, and white.**

**Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers. **

**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. **

**"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to Marcus Flint who smirked. **

**Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver. **

**"Mount your brooms, please." **

**Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. **

**Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. **

**Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. **

**"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"**

**"JORDAN!" **

**"Sorry, Professor." Lee laughed into the mike. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— Oh he SCORES. Ten points to Slytherin. The Slytherins receive the quaffle again and Flint passes it, Pucey dodges a beater as he scores another ten points to Slytherin"**

**The game pretty much continued like that and at the end Slytherin had won 450-60 and even Oliver Wood whimpered when he saw the score.**

**Bill walked through the forest as though he was a careless wizard and he hoped It seemed like he was; he needed Fenrir to think he was. That's whose forest he was in, Fenrir's. He still couldn't believe it when he found out Fenrir hadn't **_**returned**_** with them but Remus confirmed it; Fenrir was as cold and as ruthless as he was before he met Bill. This would make Bill and Fenrir's meeting harsh and painful; Bill just hopes it goes better than last time now that he is a **_**willing**_** participate. He didn't want to call their first mating rape but that's exactly what it was and Bill had been a virgin (well in having sex with guys, he's been with girls well a girl but he would have been with lots of girls like Fleur who was fifteen at the moment and the thought made Bill feel like a pedophile) then as well; which is why he had **_**prepared **_**himself. **

**Bill blushed at the thought as he walked along the trail carelessly humming. He was glad the pack was on the other side of the forest so hopefully instead of attacking Fenrir would take the time to smell Bill and know what Bill was to him.**

**He stepped on a stick of wood that crunched under his feet and he reached out and touched the leaves of a tree before he sat against it. Bill closed his eyes in content as breeze hit his face but wondered why Fenrir hadn't found him yet. Bill knew what he needed to do to get Fenrir's attention but he also knew it might make Fenrir possessive and when Fenrir was possessive Fenrir was angry Fenrir didn't care if **_**it **_**hurt.**

**But slowly, despite the consequences, Bill unbuttoned his shirt and licked his fingers rubbing over his nipples letting out a moan when he squeezed them; he knew what Fenrir liked to see even if it was only allowed on his command. Bill bared his neck, in a submissive way, as his fingers trailed down his stomach. It upset Bill; that he would have to resist Fenrir at first but it needed to be done, if Fenrir thought he, Bill, was easy or worse a whore he would make it horrible and unbelievably harsh. **

"**Well, well, well; look what we have here," Fear shot down Bill's spine at the voice of Fenrir, he opened his eyes and saw the domineering figure of Fenrir standing before him looking down menacingly, "A pretty little present, nearly unwrapped, just for me."**

**Bill moved quickly as he tried to stand up and his hand shot to his wand but Fenrir kicked him down back to the ground. Bill looks up at Fenrir pathetically and let out a whimper hoping the werewolf would take pity on him.**

**Fenrir let out a growl, "You may call me Fenrir little one; you'll be screaming it soon enough." With that Fenrir launched himself at Bill and immediately attacked his neck with his lips.**

**Bill pushed at his chest and screamed, "Get off me!"**

**Fenrir gave him a menacing smile, "You'll enjoy soon enough mate; let's hope for your sake you haven't been touched." **

**Fenrir ripped off Bill's loose shorts and smiled when he saw that the Wizard went commando. He spread the wizard's legs and when he smelled the innocence coming from between his mate's legs he forced a kiss on the struggling wizard and that seemed to placate the wizard as he let out a moan. Fenrir deepened the kiss and their tongues met. The wizard wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Fenrir even closer.**

**Bill loved the heated nearly naked body on his naked one. "My name is Bill." He whispered against Fenrir's lip. **

"**Bill." Fenrir tasted the name on his lips. "You are Mine!" Fenrir would have it no other way. The wizard was his mate and there for his and his alone; he'd have his bitch underneath him pupped soon enough.**

**Fenrir sucked on his neck and Bill let out a moan. Bill felt Fenrir's hand trailing lower and when he finally reached Bill's ass and a single finger entered him he felt relief, the relief disappeared quickly when Fenrir pulled out his finger and got an angry look on his face. "Expecting someone?" Fenrir snarled and fear filled Bill. Fenrir's hands gripped Bill's shoulders and pinned him down. "Planning on giving away what IS MINE."**

**Fear overcame his features and Bill began to struggle. "N-no!"**

**Rage filled Fenrir as he stared at his little mate who dared to have been stretched and by the smell of it the little wizard did it himself; just who was his bitch expecting. Who dared think they could have what was HIS! "A slutty little bitch, are you?" Fenrir lifted his struggling mate's legs over his shoulders. "I'll just have to give you what you want then."**

**Fenrir pressed his shaft in his virginal bitch's hole and thrust in completely. A scream filled the woods and tears left Bill's eyes. Fenrir didn't wait for his bitch to adjust instead pulled out and slammed immediately back in and let out a groan; his little mate was so tight, he gripped him so perfectly; that came as no surprise the bitch was made for him of course.**

**Fenrir through back his head and gave into his animalistic nature; pistoling his hips in and out. He began to fuck his bitch even harder, joining the screaming coming from the little wizard. The bitch was his, Fenrir Greyback's; the bitch to should be thankful to have such a powerful mate and he would be as soon as Fenrir was done with him.**

"**Please!" Bill begged whether he was telling Fenrir to stop or continue the werewolf didn't give a damn. Fenrir lost himself in the feeling of the tightness that gripped his cock. He arched his back, quickening his rough thrusts. **

**Bill let out a whimper and moaned when he felt his prostate hit again; Fenrir never missed hitting that spot inside Bill whenever they fucked. Bill was delirious from the pleasure. "Fenrir!" Bill screams as he comes.**

**With a snarl Fenrir bites into his bitch's neck leaving his mark before he flips his bitch on his hands and knees. He increased the strength of his thrusts and the speed of them as his body began to shake and tightened. Fenrir came with a roar and slumped over his mate's body and pulled his little one close to him. **

**Fenrir wrapped his arms around Bill tightly and gave a content growl; he finally had his little mate, his sub, his other half, his everything. Unknown to Fenrir his mate Bill Weasley was thinking along the same lines as the redheaded wizard gave a own content smile.**

Well that's it my little present to all my readers, I hope you like it. Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7 MAgazine and Contracts

**Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Dumbledore around much to the amusement of Susan.**

** It was the first real time she had laughed since Terry had died. Terry who had not returned with them and still sat at Ravenclaw; he sat right next to Padma. She still hadn't spoken a word to him and last time around they had been nearly the best of friends. She would have her revenge.**

** Hermione Granger may be dead but Susan wouldn't satisfied until Ginny Weasley and Molly Weasley and the Light (possibly Dumbledore, too) were dead.**

** Susan sat among the Slytherin Elite as the entire school gossiped and chittered amongst themselves about the latest gossip to fill the school.**

_**The Clairvoyant **_

_**The Hogwarts' new Monthly Magazine.**_

_**A New Year, A more dangerous Hogwarts (student DIES)… pg. three**_

_**Student helpers (Find out a few shortcuts, and how not to be late for ANYTHING)… pg. 12**_

_**Muggleborns behind… time for new Lessons… pg. 19**_

_**Study tips ('O' this week's Charm's test)… pg. 24**_

_**What's really happening at your kid's school… pg. 37**_

_**The secret Corridor, (It'll bite you three times AT THE SAME TIME)…pg.49**_

_**Who's signing a Marriage contract (and who already did!)… pg.53**_

_**Your kid's grade (Learn how your kids are doing with just your magical signature)…pg 57**_

**The Magazine was filled with tell all information that had the students wild and it was sure to have the parents and Board of Governors up in arms. Dumbledore needed to be kept an eye on just in case he decided to be… Well Dumbledore. **

"**Manipulated old bastard." Susan sneered.**

** Natalia Lestrange raised a dark thin eyebrow and then ran a hand through her wild hair. She sighed. "We talked about that, darling, don't hold your anger in." Natalia had a unhinged look in her purple eyes. "It's not healthy. You might slip and torture someone who isn't annoying at all instead of someone who is."**

**Ron snorted. "Says the person who tortured that Ravenclaw last week."**

**A delicate pink blush appeared on Natalia's cheeks. "Exactly, it was a Hufflepuff that had gotten on my nerves that day and instead of that girl waking up in the Infirmary; the first unlucky student to cross my path did.**

**Ron chuckled and turned his attention back to the article he was reading.**

_**A New Year, A more dangerous Hogwarts**_

_**Recently, as most don't know, bar the students, a Student has died. **_

_**To parent reading this we, students, as well gasped when we learned of this.**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger: an unknown, mediocre at best, student was killed just two months ago. **_

_**WHAT?**_

_**Two months ago did you say? **_

_**Yes, two months ago, on Halloween to be exact, a Troll was let loose in Hogwarts and Hermione Granger suffered an untimely fate of having Diarrhea that afternoon was in the bathroom for the better part of the day and was killed on the toilet; beaten the death by the troll.**_

_**Why on earth am I just finding out about this today?**_

_**We were thinking the exact same thing readers.**_

_**The answer is simple: Dumbledore.**_

_**Dumbledore, in his illustrious wisdom,, thought better to inform the parents and other readers of the travesty that had occurred. **_

_**Why you may ask?**_

_**It is a known fact that Hogwarts, a part of our beloved Gringotts, is known as the safest place in the world. This error could jeopardize the reputation of Hogwarts. **_

**The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky, flew into the Great hall. Ron couldn't wait to see the howlers that would arrive when the parents had finished reading the Magazine.**

**"I do feel so sorry," said Draco sneered, "for all those Muggleborns who have a less of chance then thought they did-HEY!" He glared at Lavender who stared back wide-eyed in an innocent look.**

"**OH MY MERLIN!" A Griffindore shouted for her table. "RON WEASLEY, HARRY POTTER, AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM HAVEA MARRIAGE CONTRACT!"**


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets and Changes

I'm back. Did you miss me? I go college year around so I decided to update on my day off from work.

Orion 8

Dumbledore did a spit take. It seemed like all his plans had gone up in smoke. Potter was supposed to be in Gryffindor, befriend the Weasleys' and marry the Weasley girl-not the youngest boy and certainly not the boy Weasley and Longbottom. It was all the perfect image; the golden boy with his golden princess (who would keep the golden boy on the light side) and the masses would adore them almost as much as they adored Dumbledore. No everything was wrong.

It wasn't wrong, Minerva McGonagall thought, it was upside down. Everything was topsy turvy; like it was an entirely new school. The Gryffindors hung out with Slytherins, though she knew that had mostly to do with the Weasleys and the girls of her lion's Quidditch team still being friends. Everyone was studying hard because apparently no one wanted to be the stupid one in their year, or it could be that the students were afraid the parents finding out about bad grades.

Honestly, McGonagall had never seen so many letters from parents questioning their child's grade, at least not until the end of the semester when final grades came in and by then it was far too late.

The best part of the new changes all the students were being friendly, there was no virtually no bully; not even the mudblood here or there.

The school erupted in whispers and more than a few girls broke out in tears.

"Bloody Hell!" Angelina Johnson yelled after she snatched the paper aware from the other Gryffindor girl. "Moving a little fast, aren't they?" Her smile was wide as she, Katie bell, and Alicia started gossiping.

Ron and Harry proudly wrapped an arm around a blushing Neville proudly.

Cassius Warrington stared enviously at them. Little Neville wasn't denying their touches like Lee was denying his. Malfoy, guardian to Harry, and Neville's grandmother had already submitted and signed a marriage contract with Ron. How on earth did they get Lord Weasley-Prewitt to agree to contract, already? They were only first years.

Cassius frowned. Something wasn't right. It didn't add up. Lord Warrington, Cassius' father, had submitted a marriage contract to Arthur Weasley three times already but had been rebuffed. Wasn't it more sensible to bind someone older than a few first years together?

Or maybe it was something else…

Could be that it was Ron who pursued Harry and Neville? Ron did appear to be the dominate husband of the three with Harry being the dom-sub and little Neville was the wife-He means the submissive husband. Ron asked for a contract and Arthur Weasley submitted a contract to Lady Longbottom and Lord Malfoy.

Pansy smiled sadly. The old her would have said something to Draco Malfoy about the news. It would have been something scathing or romantic. She could actually hear the words now.

"_Oh look Drakey, little squib Longbottom, Orphan potter, and the poor Weasley are getting married. A match made in reject heaven."_

The remark alone would have gotten her killed and that would have been a mercy.

"_Oh Drakey, that's going to be us one day."_ _She would sigh. _And then Draco would say…

"Our parents just signed the contract," Draco reached to take his fiance's hand. "It will be in the Sunday's Clairvoyant front page news. Lavender promised me." He promised Blaise.

Yes, Draco would have ignored Pansy completely and her face would have turned red and she would have went back to being mocked.

"See if a Malfoy can't outdo a Weasley." Draco sneered and Ron blew a raspberry at him.

Blaise rolled his eyes but warmth filled him. He loved Draco. He killed for Draco. He killed to save his Draco's life, his own life… and their unborn child. He had been pregnant when he died. He hadn't gotten the chance to tell Draco beforehand. He had been three months pregnant. He still hasn't told him. Draco would freak. Lucius Malfoy, who had been like a father to Blaise, would freak. They would both go on a rampaging killing spree. Right now they, everyone who had come back to the past, didn't need a rampaging pair of Malfoys. They need the sly, cunning Malfoys. They would win the war. What side of the war only time would tell? Nevertheless, if Teddy could be born again that meant that one day Blaise would be pregnant with their baby again.

He kissed Draco's cheek. As soon as the announcement came, he would be expected to act the part of a Malfoy future lady. Blaise sighed dreamily.

Daphne smiled knowingly at the Italian. Blaise had love in his eyes. She looked across the room where Cormac sat laughing with a mix of Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherins, and Ravenclaw boys. Cormac always had a way of getting a crowd's attention.

Her dear sweet fiancé hadn't come back with her but she would be Lady Cormac McLaggen one day. Nonetheless, she would avenge her fiancé. Still, she would need to get Cormac's attention again. That's going to be fun.

The holidays came quickly and they all went home.

Lucius and Remus hosted a gathering for all those who had come back and their families. The room was filled with music and food. Dobby was a free elf who enjoyed sitting back. Sirius was doing his best to get Severus pregnant somewhere in the mansion. Arthur Weasley was enjoying himself mingling with the other adults in the room who he had avoided in the past.

Collin was chasing around a blushing Lavender trying to get her to kiss him.

It was a warm, inviting get together which everyone from Amelia Bones to Blaise Zabini was there; that included Umbridge who in the past Lucius and Remus hated with a passion but an Umbridge with a bouncing giggling baby girl and not spouting nonsense about halfbreeds.

Which was good because cuddled up on the loveseat was Fenrir Greyback and his mate Bill Weasley. Fenrir Greyback had not come back with the others and was still as vicious as ever even moreso when Bill revealed everything that had happened to him and the others. Fenrir was the scariest when being protective of his mate.

There was to be a discussion, whenever they found Sirius and Severus, about what side of the war to support. The decision had all but been decided, after all the death eaters were now a political party. Still, Sirius had the right to bitch beforehand.

Far away in the castle of Hogwarts sat a scowling Dumbledore. Harry gone to the Malfoys much to Dumbledore's contempt. There was nothing Dumbledore could do, the Dursleys were nowhere to be found and to make matters worth there were laws coming into play from every direction. Laws stopping muggle rights, laws about underage magic, laws supporting magical creatures, laws about dark magic; it was like party Death Eaters. That was another thing, being a Death Eaters was now a legal political party. Death Eaters were being released from Azkaban by the second. Next semester there would be addition vampire, veela, werewolves, etc. joining the student body. The board of Governors had already started the renovations. Halfbreeds as Hogwarts students, Dumbledore hoped to never have lived to see the day.

Elsewhere in the castle, Voldemort pondered over the changes. It seemed his death eaters were stepping up after all. Their lord would return soon and perhaps if all is well, he would take a bride. He had his eyes on a certain beauty that the thought of would always make him smile.

So who should Voldemort be paired with. Vote on my page. The more results the faster the inspiration comes.


	9. Rings, Fights, and Love notes

SO I'm back. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.

* * *

><p>"It's a belated Christmas present." Cassius Warrington told Lee. "My father got it from the Ancient Warrington family Vault; it's where we keep our greatest treasures."<p>

They were in the Slytherin Common room, alone.

Lee hadn't been serious. But as he stared at the ring in Warrington's hand, he knew Cassius had taken him seriously. "It's a ring."

"Don't look so surprised, dear." Cassius smirked. "This is after all what you wanted."

"We're only third years," Lee shook his head. "We're not ready to be married."

"It's not marriage." Warrington wrapped his arm around Lee's waist.

"We're thirteen." Lee snapped.

"It's an engagement." He kissed Lee softly. "It's to secure our future."

"You still have to go through Papa Arthur." Lee reminded him, never being more thankful for Arthur Weasley in his life. "Can't we just make out for a while?" He begged.

Warrington could never deny Lee anything, especially that. He pulled Lee close to him and crashed their lips together.

After a while, they broke a part. Lee sighed contently. Warrington, however, had a goal in mind and wasn't deterred—No matter how gorgeous Lee looked with swollen lips and hearts in his eyes.

"Put the ring on," Cassius pulled out ring again. "I want to make sure it fits."

Lee groaned. He should have known it would be that easy. "It is a nice ring." He reached for it.

"Get the bloody hell away from my brother!"

* * *

><p>They had gotten back from the Winter Holidays over a month ago. He had seen his entire family (well not his entire family; Ginny and Molly weren't invited understandably. His new brother Lee, Dean, Collin and Dennis had been blood adopted and taken officially into the family.<p>

Percy Weasley was in his dorm room. looking up ways to bring back Voldemort. Let him rephrase that so the depth of what was going on in the magical world was clear. A Weasley was looking for a way to bring back the darkest lord ever in existence: Voldemort. A Weasley! His father, along with Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones, Sirius Black, The Lovegoods, would declare themselves dark once Voldemort had returned.

But that had been the vote. Those who had come back had decided they couldn't trust Dumbledore; his greater good was not for the greater good of the world.

Percy didn't necessarily like the idea of a using the Sorcerer's stone but it was the quickest bet. Why Dumbledore would actually be foolish enough to hide the real stone in a school full of children, Percy would never understand. The headmaster was full of it, that he was sure.

The dorm room door opened and Percy slammed the book closed.

"Hey Percy," Montague tossed his books on the bed. "Busy?"

Percy hid the book under the pillow. "N-not at all Montague, don't you have Quidditch practice?"

"Not tonight." He said. "Since you're not busy, can you help me with charms?"

Percy sighed with relief and nodded. "Sure." He really didn't want to explain why he was reading a dark arts book.

Montague smiled. "I need to work on the Accio charm. I can't get the items to come to me"

"Oh! That's really simple to fix." Percy pulled out his charms book. "I really did like tutoring you."

"Good." Montague plopped down next to him on the bed. "I really liked getting tutored by you."

"The trick is to visualize the item." He opened his charms book. "Visualize where it is in your mind and see it coming to you wherever it is." Percy began the tutoring lesson.

Montague smirked the entire time. It progressed well. Percy and Montague sat really close together, and then suddenly there was no tutoring anymore.

Percy didn't know what had happened. One moment he was helping Montague brush up in charms in their dorm room, the next he was his back with Montague on top him and a tongue down his throat, then suddenly Adrian was punching Montague in the face.

All Percy could do was watch, stunned, touching his lips with his fingertips. It was his first his kiss—in this lifetime. It didn't take him long to snap out of it.

"Stop it!" He shouted. Percy did his best to break them a part.

Adrian grabbed his arm and tossed him on the bed. "Stay out of this." He yelled and was punched in the face by Montague.

Percy grabbed his wand and stupefy them both. They froze where they were. "Someone better tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" He growled. "Now I'm going to un-stun you, if you so much as sneer at the other. I will stun again and give you to Professor Snape."

He un-stunned them. "What's going on?" Percy asked again.

"He kissed you!" Adrian shouted.

"SO!" Percy yelled.

"He's mad because he didn't get to you first!" Montague growled. "It's over Adrian. Percy's mine. I'll submit a marriage contract in the morning."

"It's not over yet." Adrian glared. "Not until the contracts signed. And believe me when it is, it'll have mine name on it."

"Percy's mine!" Montague roared.

"I'm NO ONE's!" Percy yelled. "I can't believe you two! A marriage contract. You didn't even ask me."

Percy wanted to hex their balls off. How dare they!

He couldn't think. He couldn't be there anymore.

Percy ran out of the room, with Montague and Adrian calling for him. He ran down into the common room and the sight made me want to kill. Warrington was giving Lee, his brother, bonding rings. True, ancient bonding rings that would make the wearers instantly married and bonded; no engagement, wedding, or contract needed.

""Get the bloody hell away from my brother!"

Lee jumped back away from Warrington. "Percy! What's going on?"

"Lee, drop that ring. Now." Percy ordered. "Their bonding rings. You put it on and you're married."

Lee dropped the ring like it was covered in dragon dung and on fire. "You utter bastard." He screamed at Warrington.

Percy sent a patronus to his other brothers. "Tell them to get home!" The glowing fox sped away.

Percy grabbed his brother and some flew powder and stepped into the fire place. "Weasley Estate!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Arthur Weasley regretted anything. He had his sons back and four additional ones; Lee, Dean, Collin, and little Dennis. He was friends with just about everybody. He was going to have grandchildren .soon by the way Fenrir and Bill were going at it. Apart from his ex-wife, he didn't have an enemy to be found. He was friends with Lucius Malfoy—Best friends in fact. Merlin knows he's thankful for leaving Molly.<p>

The thing is Arthur was lonely. He was really lonely. Even more when the letters with his name on them started to arrive.

_My heart beats for you- M_

Had been the first note he had gotten, along with a dozen roses.

_You make my dreams-M_

The second.

_My love wasn't at first sight but has lasted a life time.-M_

There were over three dozen more. With gifts and sweets and so much more but barely a clue at who it was. Arthur was falling in love and he didn't have a clue who with.

Well that wasn't entirely true. He did finally get a name. Once. In his last letter.

_I want you. Nothing else. You.-Marvolo _

"DAD!" Percy screamed when he appeared in the fire place.


End file.
